Digimon Frontier X First Encounter
by no nome
Summary: Times have changed for the digimon gang. They have a new member called Hannah, but what will happen if she later betrays them? Will they forgive her, and what happens when an old face appears in Hannah's life. Will they accept him? Or reject him? find out
1. A new beginning

Digimon Frontier X!

Chapter 1

A new beginning!

I sat on the train, looking at all the other kids on the train. One of them I knew. His name, is Kouji Minamoto, he's been my best friend since primary school, I was the only one that worked past his anger and upset attitude, and made him my friend. We did everything together! Or at least we did. Then when he told me he'd met some new kids and became friends with them, I was thrilled that he actually attempted to make some friends, but then I became upset a few weeks later. It was like he had forgotten about me!

He didn't call me, and when I called him, Mrs. Minamoto would pick up saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Kouji isn't home. He's out playing soccer!" or "He's out shopping with his friends!" OR "He's at a sleep over at his friends place!"

Then when I told her to tell him to call me back, I would wait and wait after she said she would, but the phone remained silent all the time! In school I would wait outside the class room however he would always come out with a brown haired boy with a cap and goggles. They would walk straight past me! Did I suddenly become invisible or something!? And I would sit on the bench at school with my hands in my lap, looking straight at my hands. My girlfriends would talk and I would just nod occasionally.

Then Polly would say, "Hey, you okay?" I would nod.

Then Polly's face would dim down and she would say, "It's Kouji, isn't it?!" I would nod, then tell her about my last few attempts to get in contact with him.

Then Dorothy would say, "Girl, he just forgot about you, I say dump him! He obviously has no time for us! Especially you! He's not good for you anyway! We care about you! We'll find you another boy to call your own!" I would fake a smile but the truth was, I didn't want to dump Kouji. Yes, that's right! Kouji used to be my boy friend! Now, he was talking to his friends and not even noticing me on the seat nearby.

Then a blonde haired girl suddenly yelled, "Hey! Aren't you in my class?" Everyone turned to look at me! I gulped then nodded. She WAS in my class. Her name was Zoe Orimoto, the blabber mouth! I had no clue she was friends with Kouji. I hope that was she had with Kouji. Kouji looked like he had seen a friend that had disappeared without a trace, then suddenly returned. He walked forward and smiled.

He waved and said, "Hi Hannah!"

I yelled, "So?!" Kouji jumped! He looked a bit hurt.

I stood and yelled, "Why? Why haven't you called me over the past 6 months! I have been trying to get in contact with you, but your never home, then I wait for your step mother to tell you to call me back, but you never call!"

tears were starting to come to my eyes. "My friends kept telling me to dump you! But I didn't want to! Every time I would wait for you outside your classroom. But you and goggle head here, would walk straight past me, like I was an invisible ghost!" Goggle head gave a pouting pose.

I giggled and said, "Sorry, just I don't know your name!"

then continued, "An accident happened a month ago, I tried to call you, let you know, but you weren't there that time either! I know I was happy for you when you met these guys here, but that doesn't mean you have the right to forget about me completely! You have NO idea what it feels like to be forgotten Kouji! The accident, mum was teaching me how to drive, Amy was in the back while mum and I were at the front. I suddenly had to brake and then I suddenly realised Amy wasn't wearing a seat belt! She was killed, by me! Her own sister killed her! I needed a shoulder to cry on, but there was none! You abandoned me, the time when I needed you the most! Do you have any idea how that feels! Sure, you NEARLY lost your only brother, but I DID lose my only sister! NEARLY and DID are two completely different things! How could you?! How?!" that was my limit! I ran at Kouji and wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder! Kouji was a bit shocked at first, trying to take in everything I had just said, then slowly put his arms around me in a supporting way.

He said, "I'm sorry for your loss, and about forgetting about you. But the truth was, I never really forgot about you, just, I needed some time, then when to much time went by, I was scared about meeting up with you. I was scared you would be angry and never want to see me again for not seeing you in such a long time." I suddenly realised why he had never attempted to meet me, and why he didn't call me back. He was scared! I should of known that! I pulled away and whipped my tears away.

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry! I should of known you were scared. I guess anger clouded my judgement!" Kouji smiled making me grin. Suddenly the train jerked making all of us fall forward. Goggle head grabbed Zoe while fatso and Kouji's twin grabbed shortie. Kouji grabbed me, stopping my fall.

I sat up asking, "What the hell!?"

Kouji smiled and said, "We're going to the digital world!"

I pulled a quizzical face and yelled, "The digital what?!"

Goggle head said, "The digital world, our other home. We came here six months ago and saved this world. Actually this is where Kouji met us! Including his brother."

Zoe suddenly asked, "By the way, how did you know to come here and catch the train at this certain time?" Everyone looked at me. It was a good question.

I said, "Don't call me crazy but, my phone told me to come here!" I waited for intense laughter but none came. I looked at everyone. They were serious about this.

I asked, "How come no one is laughing at me?"

Kouji smiled and said, "That's how we knew to come here too!" I gasped silently. I wasn't the only one. Suddenly bright light shone through the windows! I covered my eyes, shielding them from the intense light. I stood and looked out the window. I gasped at the sight I saw.

The only word that would escape from my lips was, "Wow!"

Kouji held my shoulder gently and said, "Like it?! It's the digital world. Soon to be our home again, and your new home for a while!"

I turned and said, "Are you kidding?! It's beautiful!"

Kouji leaned forward to my ear and whispered, "Reminds me of you!" I went bright red from ear to ear. Yeah, he was like that around me. Everyone else, including his friends, he used to be so cold. But since he met these guys, he was friendly to everyone! I was happy Kouji had made some friends that taught him the meaning of friendship. Then it suddenly hit me! I didn't know their names.

I twirled around, about to ask, "So, what are your names?" but my hair whacked Kouji in the face, a few in the eyes. He suddenly grabbed his face covering his eyes.

I gasped and put my hands on his shoulders asking, "Oh my god! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Kouji removed the hand that covered his face and said, "Yeah, just need to let my eyes settle a little." he still had one hand covering his eyes. I sat him on one of the seats and sat next to him.

I looked at everyone else and asked, "So, you guys are?"

Zoe said, "Well, you already know me!"

I smiled and said, "Yep, I know you Zoe! What are your names guys!?"

Goggle head started by saying, "I'm Takuya Kanbara! I'm 14! I love soccer! And I have a little brother at home! I'm not very good at school work, especially maths! And I'm always late!"

Kouji's twin continued, "I'm Kouichi Kimura! I'm Kouji's older twin brother! I'm 14! And I love art!"

Shortie continued then with, "I'm Tommy Himi! I'm 9! I have an older brother! And I love my parents very much!"

Then fatso finished, "And I'm JP Shibayama! I'm 15! I love soccer! And I love all pretty girls!" I sweat dropped at JP's last sentence! Kouji removed the hand that was over his eyes and looked at me.

I smiled then asked, "Are you okay!?" Kouji nodded.

Then a voice yelled, "We're HHEEEERRRREEEE!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes tight! The sound was horrible!

I yelled, "STOP THE RACKET! IT'S HORRIBLE!!" Suddenly everything was silent. I uncovered my ears and looked at everyone else. They suddenly cracked up laughing! Then the train jolted to a stop! Kouji grabbed me again. Takuya grabbed Zoe. Kouichi and JP grabbed Tommy. We all landed with a huge thud on the ground. Then suddenly the walls of the train folded down and the floor lifted up, throwing us onto the ground beside the train. I hit the ground with a huge thud, landing on my back. The wind went out of me with a huge oof! I slowly sat up and saw everyone else groaning and straining in pain. I stood and walked to the front of the train. It was a red one that had teeth. Teeth?! I jumped and then saw there was no place for a conductor.

I asked, "Hey? Where's the conductor?!"

The train suddenly opened it's mouth and said, "Us trailmon don't need conductors! Now, go see lady Orphanimon!" I looked at everyone else, they were just staring to stand up. I walked to them and smiled.

I said, "The train, or trailmon as it calls itself, says we need to go see someone called lady Orphanimon. Any idea on who she is?"

Kouji nodded and said, "She's the one that called us before. She probably called us this time too!"

Kouichi came up behind me and said, "I think lady Orphanimon is with Seraphimon in the forest terminal. Remember what she said when we first met her? She said before the first war started, she was staying with Seraphimon." Everyone nodded except me. I jus put a confused look on my face, then smiled.

Takuya suddenly yelled, "Guys, the exit is over here! Guess we need to walk there!" Everyone turned to look at him. Kouji slowly took my hand as we followed everyone else as they followed Takuya.

I whispered, "I take it he's the leader of this group!?" Kouji smiled and nodded. I smiled and ran after everyone else. Because Kouji and I were attached by our hands, I ended up pulling him along. Suddenly Takuya stopped. I was busy looking at Kouji as I dragged him along that I didn't see Takuya and everyone stop. I ended up bumping into Takuya and we all leaned back, falling on our bums.

I rubbed my head asking, "Takuya! Why did you stop?" I got up after helping Kouji and Takuya up then looked down to see a huge crevice. I gasped! It was huge. I ran straight to the edge, then looked down. It was at least 100 feet down! I gulped. I sure didn't want to be falling down that crevice!

JP yelled, "We can't go any further now! We might as well give up, cause we need the fractal code for the bridge over there!" I twirled to look at the bridge JP was pointing at. Then twirled to look at everyone.

I yelled, "Stay calm! It's okay! We'll find this fractal code and restore the bridge!" Everyone looked at me with surprise. I know that was usually what Takuya said but looks like I beat him to it! Then I sat down, put my fingers to my temples, thinking furiously! Zoe started pacing back and forth. Kouji walked to a tree and rested his back against it. Takuya walked to another tree and whacked his head against it. JP pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and snapped it in half, then offered half to Tommy. Kouichi stood there looking at his shoes. We were all doing what helped us think better. Suddenly the ground shook. Takuya stopped whacking his head and looked at me. I gave him a quizzical look. Then noticed he wasn't looking at me, but at the crevice. I scrambled to my feet and looked down the crevice. Kouji and the rest of the gang came by my sides looking down the crevice. Suddenly, a gigantic dragon's head swooped out of the crevice. Kouji grabbed me protectively while Takuya grabbed Zoe the same way Kouji did. JP and Kouichi stood in front of Tommy.

I yelled, "What the heck is that?!"

Kouji growled, "A digimon! And a very nasty one at that!" Zoe looked horrified.

I yelled, "Wait, what's this in my pocket?!" Then I picked up what would have been my phone, however, it was more like one of those digital world game devices. It had a tiny screen at the top and had two overlapping pieces that held it together. It had two buttons below the screen. The device itself was silver and the attachments were black. Kouji reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical device however his was black with blue attachments. Takuya pulled out one that was black with red attachments. Zoe had one that was purple with pink attachments. JP's was blue with yellow attachments. Tommy's was white with green attachments and Kouichi's was black with dark grey attachments.

I asked, "What are these?"

Kouji pushed me behind him and said, "Explanation later! Right now our lives are in danger! Takuya! Can we digivolve?!" Takuya looked at her device then nodded.

Kouji yelled, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I gasped as a code surrounded him and then the code disappeared to reveal a wolf with silver armour and a scarf. Takuya did the same and when the code disappeared there was a creature with yellow hair, red armour, and a black belt. Tommy repeated what they did and when the code disappeared there was a white polar bear with green armour. Zoe did the same, and she turned into a fairy with purple armour and purple hair. She also and beautiful butterfly wings. JP's transformation turned him into a blue walking beetle with huge armour. Kouichi decided to join them and turned into a black walking lion with armour and a red gem in the middle on the lions mouth on his stomach. He had a lance too! I ran behind a tree, hiding because I couldn't do what they could do.

Kouji yelled, "Lobomon!"

Kouichi yelled, "Lowemon!"

Zoe yelled, "Kazemon!"

Tommy yelled, "Kumamon!"

JP yelled, "Beetlemon!"

Takuya yelled, "Agunimon!"

Lobomon grabbed a light sabre as he yelled, "Lobo Kendo!" Then he twirled it around and lowered it down to the dragon's head. However before it hit the dragon, it fired an ice beam at Lobomon. Lobomon twirled his light sabre furiously as the ice beam hit it.

Agunimon gained fire around his wrists and he yelled, "Hydro Tornado!" then the fire surrounded him as he twirled around furiously creating a tornado of fire. It gradually made it's way to the dragon and engulfed it in fire! I gasped in awe then ran to battle, not thinking straight. I stood near the bridge, reassembly far away from the battle. Suddenly the dragon's tail flew up and at me! I gasped as I was knocked off the edge of the crevice. An ear piecing scream filled the air and everyone looked at the bridge, then gasped seeing me falling!

Lobomon ran to the edge and got on his hands and knees yelling, "Hannah!" I swore I saw tears in his eyes! Then suddenly light filled the bottom of the crevice. I covered my eyes then slowly removed them as I realised I wasn't falling anymore! I gasped looking at the yellow glow that surrounded me. Then I looked ahead to see a little token, then the device started glowing and the token flew into the device. Then I looked at the device. I frowned, I knew what I had to do!

I yelled, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Then a code surrounded me, when it disappeared I was a angel, I had gold armour and white wings. The back of my head and eyes were covered by a gold head piece. On my waist was a silver sword and on the gold armour were silver markings. All around me was a beautiful gold glow. I raised my arms and crossed them angelically, then looked up. I flapped my wings and flew upward. As I exited the crevice my glow caused a huge flash of gold light occur at my exit. It was that bright that everyone including the dragon, shielded their eyes. When they all removed their arms from their face, they gasped in awe to see an angel. The dragon roared making my glare at it!

I yelled, "Havocmon!" Then I flew at it, grabbing my sword. Then I lifted it out of it's holding place. I flung it into the dragon's head. It squealed in agony and pain. Then a code appeared around the dragon.

I grabbed the device and yelled, "Evil doer of darkness, prepare to enter a world of light! Fractal Code Digitize!" Then I used the device to take the code away! Then I landed nearby the others. The code appeared around the gang, then when it disappeared, they were back to normal. The code engulfed me, then it disappeared, revealing myself. Kouji ran to me, picking me up in a hug way, twirling me around. We were both laughing.

Then he lowered me back to the ground and whispered, "I was so worried! Don't do that ever again! I thought I would never see you again!" I looked at him and smiled at him. Takuya walked forward and gave an astonished whistle.

He said, "My, my, was that a battle or what? I've never seen a digimon that beautiful!" I gave a puzzled look.

I asked, "Digimon? What's a digimon?"

Takuya answered, "Digimon are the creatures that inhabit this place! They are what you and the rest of us turned into. Even the trains are digimon!" I gave a giggle at that.

Then I said, "Maybe we'll settle down somewhere and you can explain it better to me, because it's getting late! Look!" Then I pointed at the sky. Everyone looked, the sun was setting!

JP said, "Let's call it quits for today!"


	2. The TV Forest

The song I was listening to in the first chapter was Sanctuary by Tamaki Nami.

Chapter 2's song was The End has Come by Ben Moody.

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 2

The TV Forest

I jogged to catch up with the others. I had suddenly stopped because I had thought I had heard something.

Kouji turned and asked, "Hey, Hannah! Is something wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders. Then when I was by his side, we turned to look at the rest of the gang. JP suddenly stopped.

He asked, "Can we please stop here?! I want to sink my teeth into one of those meat apples!" I gave another puzzled look. Takuya saw my look.

He said, "Meat apples! They're apples, when cooked they have the flavour of different apples. We ate them the last time we came here!" I smiled, then nodded. But then I saw something. It looked like apples on a tree.

I yelled, "Isn't that the tree there?!" Everyone looked at where I was pointing then gasped!

Takuya yelled, "Hey, she's right! That's it! Zoe, Tommy and Hannah, you guys get the apples! Kouji, JP, Kouichi and I will get the fire started!" We all nodded then went to our posts. I reached up and grabbed an apple. I placed it gently in the basket that was sitting right next to the tree. I reached up for another and picked it then placed it in the basket.

Just then Tommy said, "Hey, Hannah, did you hear something?!" I looked at Tommy.

I shrugged my shoulders then said, "Nuh, I didn't hear anything! Although I thought I had heard something before! Why? Did you?!" Tommy nodded.

Zoe said, "Maybe it's a monster!" Tommy and I laughed.

Then Tommy said, "Quit trying to scare me!" I laughed even harder. Soon the basket was filled with meat apples and when we had finished dragging them back to camp, we already found the fire going. Takuya and Kouji were sitting next to the fire talking, Kouichi and JP were a little further off, talking too. Zoe put on a tough look and waked to Takuya and Kouji. She stopped behind Takuya and put a finger to her lips to silence Kouji. I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing. Then Zoe took a deep breathe.

She yelled in Takuya's ear, "APPLES ARE READY LAZYBUM!" Takuya jumped just about 30 feet in the air. I looked at Tommy and saw we were trying really hard to hide our giggles, but were failing miserably. We both cracked up laughing! Takuya was rubbing his ears and Kouji, Kouichi and JP were all laughing too. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. I twirled to look at the bushes. Tommy stopped laughing, looking at me. I turned to look at him.

I said, "Did you hear that?!" Tommy nodded. We both tippee toed away from the group and walked to where the noise was coming from. I was about to pull the branches apart when a white bird thing that didn't have wings put arms and legs instead with a pink belt and a grey muzzle rushed out screaming, strange thing was, he was dragging a yellow hare-rabbit thing with red pants behind him. They both crashed onto me. Tommy yelped in fright! I struggled to get the wind back into my lungs. The white thing pulled out a magnifying glass.

He put it to his eye and said, "My, my, this is a human! Just like the previous digidestined!" Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, JP and Kouichi all ran in our direction, then gasped.

Takuya smiled and said, "Bokomon, Neemon! I can't believe it!"

I coughed, "You know these crazy guys!? Uh, Boko-what ever your name was! And Nee-what ever your name was too, can you please get off me, I'm finding it a little hard to breathe!" I coughed again. Bokomon and Neemon jumped off me. Kouji walked to me and helped me up, bracing me on his shoulder.

I said, "You know, for little guys you sure weigh a tonne!" Kouji gave a giggle at that. I smiled. Then I got off his shoulder and walked to Bokomon and Neemon. Bokomon was talking about how happy he was to see the digidestined again.

I cleared my throat and said, "Hi, I'm Hannah! I thought I heard Kouji talking about there only being 10 digital warriors, so how come I turned into one too!?" Bokomon grabbed a book from his belt and looked through the pages.

He said, "Good question. Wait, next to the picture of Lucemon, there's a smudge!"

Neemon said, "Whoops! I accidentally touched it when I was wet!" Bokomon pulled the elastic on his pants.

He released it yelling, "Wait to go smarty pants! Now we'll never know!" Neemon yelped in pain. I giggled then realised something.

I asked, "Bokomon, may I have a look at the smudge!?" Bokomon looked at me.

He asked, "You? Do you even know how to read digimon language?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I said, "However, I am an expert in different languages, I might be able to." Bokomon handed the book to me. I looked at it, then gasped silently. My face went white, or at least I think it went white. Kouji had a worried look on his face.

He asked. "What is it Hannah?!" I gulped.

I said, "It says here, that the smudge, or as the book calls is, Minacmon, Is the sister of Lucemon, the evil legendary digimon. She is the opposite of Lucemon, she is the light while he is the darkness, Like Lobomon and Lowemon. Except, they get along, however, Lucemon and Minacmon, they are rival enemies and will fight to the end until one of them is destroyed, for good! It also says that Minacmon consists of a human form that is just as powerful as her digimon form. She is the protector of the digital world while Lucemon wants to destroy the digital world, and make another world with the remainders." Everyone gasped.

JP said, "So if you're just as strong as Minacmon, then that must mean you have powers in this world, and be able to withstand many more attacks then a normal human would be able to. But just what powers do you have?" I shrugged my shoulders. Tommy had a quizzical look.

I asked, "Tommy, what's on your mind?!"

Tommy answered, "Just, I thought your digimon form was called Havocmon. Maybe you haven't got Minacmon yet?!" I struggled to remember. The first time I became a digimon, I couldn't remember anything I had done. I didn't even remember the name. I suddenly noticed the meat apples burning.

I yelled, "Guys! The meat apples!" Everyone looked at the fire yelped then ran there.

I yelled, "Kouji! Save mine for me will you!" Kouji nodded then ran to the fire. I looked at Bokomon and Neemon. Neemon was rubbing his waist where the elastic had hit him. Bokomon was looking at me weirdly.

I asked, "What? What's so special about me that you can't stare at anyone else?!"

Bokomon gasped then said, "Sorry! Just, no other digidestined can read digimon language. It's not very often you get a human who can read digimon language. In fact it's never happened! Do you mind if I write about you and the other digidestined and all your adventures? Do you also mind If I study your abilities. It's painless, just I want to test you, find out what you can also do, so that the next time Minacmon comes I can teach the digidestined who will inherit her powers what they consist of." I nodded then picked up Bokomon and Neemon, taking them to the fire. I placed them next to Takuya and Zoe, then I walked over and sat between Kouji and Kouichi. Kouji had saved my apples and had placed them on a leaf. I bit into one.

Takuya said, "Mine tastes like Meat loaf!"

Zoe said, "Mine tastes like mince beef!"

Tommy said, "Mine's hot dog!"

JP said, "Roast lamb!"

Kouichi said, "Crocodile steak!"

Kouji said, "Gingered pork!" Everyone looked at me because I was silent.

Zoe asked, "So what does yours taste like Hannah?"

I said, "Kangaroo steak. Do you get the strange feeling you're being watched?!" Kouji shrugged his shoulders. Kouichi gave me a worried look.

Tommy said, "I know how you feel Hannah!"

I said, "Tommy and I were at the tree picking apples when we both heard a flying noise, sounded like a flying or hovering digimon, it sounded like it could move pretty fast too." Tommy nodded.

Bokomon wrote something in his book.

Takuya asked, "What you writing Bokomon?"

Bokomon said, "I'm writing about Hannah's amazing abilities, as her human form. Number one, advance hearing!" I looked at my hands that were neatly tucked in my lap, blushing because I was embarrassed.

Zoe said, "Perhaps you should keep what you write to yourself, look!" Bokomon looked at me.

Neemon said, "She's embarrassed! How cute!" Bokomon pulled his pants again. I looked up and laughed at Neemon's reaction.

JP said, "Nice to have you back to yourself Hannah!" Suddenly I heard the noise again! I shot up like a rocket. Everyone gasped! I looked around, desperately trying to find the digimon. Suddenly I saw a pair of blue glowing eyes. I ran at the digimon, then dived at it! I grabbed it, then was dragged along by it! It flew out of the bushes, then cut a sharp turn, making me fall off! I landed on my back. I sat up, holding m back, then stood.

I said, "Stupid wort hog! For a pig, he sure is fast!"

Bokomon said, "That's a Bakamon! They're supposed to give people sweet dreams and are supposed to be pleasant creatures. But this one here has been turned evil by Lucemon!" I growled and pulled out my digivice.

I yelled, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Then I turned into Havocmon.

I yelled, "Havocmon!" Then I flew at Bakamon. Bakamon looked at me and gasped. He flew over me, then kicked me in the back of the head with his tiny foot, but it sure hurt a lot. I stood and pulled out my sword. I held it at the sky.

I yelled, "Light pulverizer!" Light flew from my sword and hit the clouds in the sky.

I yelled to the gang, "Take cover!" They nodded and ran for cover. Then light beams came crashing from the sky! One hit Bakamon! However one scorched Takuya's jacket. Once the attack was over, I nodded at the gang. They pulled out their devices and digivolved. Agunimon threw fire at Bakamon, but missed. Kumamon blasted snow at Bakamon, but he missed. Kazemon twirled around kicking her legs, she missed, however, Bakamon blew out a purple gas, and it flew into Kazemon's ear. I gasped! I flew to Kazemon and held her shoulders, shaking her.

I yelled, "Kazemon! Kazemon! Snap out of it!" Kazemon's eyes were blank. She suddenly twirled, kicking me square in the jaw with her foot. I fell to the ground with a huge thud. I stood, then looked at everyone else.

I yelled, "You guys take care of Bakamon, I'll try to get Kazemon back to normal!" They nodded and chased after Bakamon. I growled and flew at Kazemon.

I pulled out my sword, then Kazemon said, "Hurricane quake!" blowing wind at me, knocking me into a tree. I gasped for air! I flew at Kazemon and flung my sword at her, blasting light, which knocked her off balance. I took this as my chance, then flew behind her. I grabbed her hands, pulling them back, then flew her at the ground. I held her against the ground, stopping her from moving, but I wasn't hurting her. Suddenly Kazemon gained more strength and pulled me away, then held me in the position I had placed her in. I struggled to get back up. Kazemon had a really tight grip. Kazemon then placed a foot on my head, pushing my head into the ground. I yelped in pain. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Tommy ran back to where we were and gasped. Suddenly Zoe's eyes gained colour and she de-digivolved.

She asked, "Havocmon? Why are you on the ground?" I slowly got up, rubbing my head. I de-digivolved and sat on my bum, rubbing my head. I looked at Zoe.

I said, "Glad to have you back Zoe! You had me worried you were going to destroy me there! Ha-ha!" Zoe gave me a quizzical look then smiled. Suddenly Bakamon flew out of the bushes. I gasped and stood reaching for my detector.

Kouji suddenly said, "Don't worry! We took care of him. He's good now!" I sighed, and placed my detector back in my pocket. Kouichi giggled at my reaction. I smiled and then saw Kouji smiling at me. I winked at him, making him blush a bit. I giggled then walked to the fire. I sat in my place. Everyone came and sat down. Suddenly a cloud covered the three moons. I looked at the trees. There were TV's on the trees. We all walked to a different tree.

Zoe looked at one and said, "That's my school. Look, the cherry tree is in bloom!"

JP said, "Hey, that's my house! I never really noticed it was this beautiful."

Kouichi said, "There's mum's work place."

Kouji said, "The shop I was going to buy some flowers for mum from."

Takuya said, "The soccer field I always practise on."

Tommy said, "That's the park my mother always took me to."

I said, "That's my little sister Amy! But she's surrounded by total darkness." Then the cloud floated away.

I said, "Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out of there! I promise!" Then the tree went back to normal.

Zoe said, "I thought your sister died." I nodded.

I said, "But her soul might be in the digital world. There's always that chance. Isn't there?" Kouichi nodded.

He said, "I was just a spirit here in the digital world the last time. My body was still in the human world." I gasped and walked to Kouichi.

I said, "I feel so sorry for you. You too Kouji!" Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other, then at me.

Tommy yawned and said, "I say we call it quits and go to bed, it'll be morning before you know it!" We looked at Tommy then at each other. We nodded then set up beds. JP was on duty for watching for danger. Bakamon blew gas on us as we slept, giving us nice dreams. I suddenly sat up. I reached for my detector. I pushed one of the buttons.

A hissing male voice spoke, "Minacmon awaits you Hannah! But first you've got a job to do! You need to leave the others to find Minacmon, that is your task, leave the others!" I gasped, then looked at JP, then at the rest of the gang. Leave them?! How could I leave them!? But if it was to get Minacmon, then. I'll do it! I have to get Minacmon before Lucemon gets his hands on her.

I walked to Bakamon, then whispered, "Could you put JP to sleep for me!?"

Bakamon asked, "why, miss Hannah?"

I answered, "I have to get away from here, and get my other spirit. But I can't with JP awake! So, please!" Bakamon nodded, then blew sweet dream gas at JP. JP fell asleep and started snoring. I kissed Bakamon on the cheek. I grabbed my stuff and ran away from the gang after I had written a note. Want to know what it said? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!


	3. It's A Trap!

HEY FELLOW READERS! SCRAP THE PART IN CHAPTER 1 WHERE THEY SAW THEY'RE 14, CHANGE IT TO 16, JP IS 17 AND TOMMY IS 12! OKAY! SORRY!

The song I'm listening too is the same for chapter 2, The End Has Come by Ben Moody.

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 3- It's a trap!

You want to know what the note said. Okay, it said.

(letter)

I'm sorry for such short notice, but I must leave to find Minacmon. Do not move or come to find me, I'll be fine. Just my detector said I have to go by myself. Once I find Minacmon, I will return. Don't worry Kouji, I can take care of myself. Tommy, don't be scared for me. Zoe, try not to hit Takuya too much. Takuya, don't order the gang to find me. Kouichi, try not get Kouji scared. JP, don't eat so much chocolate, you'll get a stomach ache.

Yours faithfully

Hannah Karenna.

(end letter)

I walked through the forest when suddenly I heard a giant thud. I gasped and ran as fast as I could to where the light was the brightest. I exited the forest and suddenly saw a giant digimon. It looked like a dragon or a monster.

My detector said, "Greymon. A dragon digimon. Special attack, Pepper breathe. You'll be burned to a crisp if caught on this digimon's bad side." I gulped and slowly backed away from Greymon. He saw me with his giant red eye and I gasped. He started stomping my way. I turned and ran. He ran after me.

He roared, "Pepper Breathe!" I jumped out of the way, landing on my hand, then flipping on my feet. I turned and hid behind a boulder. I poked my head around the boulder. I was terrified. I wished the gang was here.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning and checked to make sure everyone was there, when I only counted six I let out a scream. Everyone jumped awake.

Takuya said, "Kouji! What's wrong!?"

I yelled, "Hannah's missing! We've got to find her!" We all searched for Hannah when Zoe screamed. We all ran to her and then stopped to see a note in her hands.

I asked, "Zoe! What is it!? What does it say?!"

Zoe said, "It's from Hannah! She left to find Minacmon, and she doesn't want us to go find her. She says her detector told her to go by herself. And she put little messages for us. Hannah!"

I looked at the note and said, "Hannah, you silly girl! I don't care what she wants us to do! We've got to find her! I don't care if the detector told her to go by herself!"

JP looked at Takuya and said, "I agree with Kouji on this one."

Zoe said, "I agree too!" Kouichi nodded and so did Tommy. Takuya raised his fist.

He yelled, "Alright! Looks like we're going to go find Hannah." Bokomon and Neemon ran to Takuya. Suddenly a digimon which looked like a jelly bean but was orange with bat wings for ears and a pink belt flew out and hit Bokomon. Everyone gasped.

It yelled, "Papamon! Papamon!"

Bokomon said, "Patamon! I thought I told you to stay home!"

Patamon said, "Sorry but this morning I got a horrible danger feeling and needed to let you know. Can I come with you guys?"

Bokomon nodded then said, "Hang on! Horrible danger feeling. Is it strong here or is it further away?"

Patamon said, "It's fairly close, at least 100 metres away! But it's not here with us. But it's staying still. Like it's hiding." The gang gasped and ran off in the direction Patamon was leading them in.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

The beast looked around everywhere, trying to find me, it's next meal. I gulped and hid my head behind the rock when it looked at the rock. It suddenly sniffed the air. I gulped realising I was going to be dead any minute now, there was no way to hide if it was using it's sense of smell, especially seen as monsters like them have really good hearing and smelling but bad vision. The Greymon charged at the rock, making me run away from the rock, desperately trying to find better cover. Greymon crushed the rock then sniffed the air again.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

Patamon yelled, "We must hurry! She's moving, quite fast. And the danger is chasing her!" I looked at the ground. Could this of been a trick from Lucemon? We had to find her.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I found a cave and quickly hid in it. Greymon smashed his muzzle into the opening but couldn't get any further. When he tried to remove it, he couldn't budge it. He roared, making me hold my nose, his breathe stank. Then I realised I was trapped! I pushed on his muzzle trying to get him free, but all it did was get me an arm with a tooth cut. I jumped back. That was one angry Greymon! Suddenly I felt many eyes on me. I turned to see about twelve dozen red eyes glaring at me. I screamed!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

We ran to the edge of the forest where we saw a cave, and a Greymon with his muzzle stuck in it. Suddenly we heard Hannah's scream. It filled the air, making me get edgy and twitchy. I looked at everyone and nodded. They nodded back. We turned into our legendary warrior forms. I grabbed my light sabre and pierced it into Greymon. A fractal code surrounded Greymon and I digitized his fractal code. His jaw snapped out of the cave entrance. We gasped at what we saw!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

The creatures started zooming around me, creating sound waves, making my head hurt. I screamed again, then my eyes went lifeless. I felt the entrance open because cool air came in. Then I heard gasps. I fell backwards. Then the floor turned black and I started to sink into the darkness. Kouji gasped and ran to the darkness, however after I had sunk into it, the darkness disappeared back to the cave floor. I was gone!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I watched as Hannah disappeared.

I yelled, "We lost her again! What kind of boy friend am I if I can't protect her!?" Takuya held my shoulder in a best friend supportive way.

He said, "I know how you feel buddy. I felt the same way when we were all separated in Sakakumon." I turned to look at him. Takuya gasped to see how upset I was. Which was very upset.

Takuya said, "Buddy, maybe Orphanimon managed to save her and she's waiting for us at Seraphimon's palace." I nodded and we both stood. We all walked to the exit and then continued our journey to Seraphimon's castle. But in my thoughts I was doubting Hannah would be there.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

My eyes were still lifeless, and I was in a military camp of sort. A man walked past me and another bunch of kids my age. Then he stopped in front of me.

He started yelling, "Now, your memories are going to be erased and we are going to make you fighting machines with no sense of mercy." We all cheered. I couldn't control myself. I didn't want my memories erased, but my body seemed happy. Next thing I knew I was on a table, like one of those operating tables. A man in a mask appeared by my side.

He said, "Once this is over, you will still have your name, but you will be able to fight in this form, instead of your digimon form. You will have no memories, and you will have no sense of mercy. You'll be equipped with a new outfit and everything. Just your hairstyle and eyes, along with personality will remain the same." I nodded, but inside I was screaming and punching the walls that surrounded me. Next thing everything was black.

When I woke I was in a bed. I sat up and walked to the mirror. I was in a red mini dress, that had a cross cut out in the middle. I had black gloves that went past the elbow. I had a black long sock, and red high heeled boots on. I had a cross earring, and green ribbon around my neck and at the top of the sock. I whistled when someone walked in.

She said, "Hannah! Good to see you're awake. Please come with me!" I followed her. Strange thing was, I couldn't remember anything! I was led into a room, in the middle of the room was a man in a grey tuxedo. I walked to him.

He greeted, "Hello Hannah! You have two options. You can stay here and work for us, or you can roam freely and find yourself a home. Although it will be hard, because you have no memories." I thought about it really hard.

I said, "I wish to roam around freely, please." The man nodded and pointed to the door. I walked out of the room and ran away from the camp. I was glad to get away from there, because it just felt really horrible. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and I grabbed my gun in my pocket holder. I raised it ready to strike the light!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

We finally arrived at Seraphimon's castle. As soon as we arrived, I immediately ran in asking, "Lady Orphanimon! Is Hannah here with you?!" Orphanimon was hovering nearby a window. She turned to look at me, then sighed.

She said, "I'm so sorry Kouji. Hannah is not here! However, I know where she is! She's in another world, called Orien. I have a tunnel that leads to that world, although, be warned. Once you are there, I can not bring you back, you will have to find your own way back. But, there's something you must know. Hannah is not in her right mind. That is all I can say." Takuya and the gang had heard everything and I turned to look at them. I nodded, they nodded back. I looked at Orphanimon.

I said, "We would like to take the tunnel to Orien!" Orphanimon waved her hand and in a blaze of light, we were travelling through the worlds. When the tunnel stopped, we gasped!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I looked at the six children that had suddenly appeared in front of me. They seemed familiar, although I didn't know them. They gasped at the sight of me pointing a gun at them. The black haired one with the bandana on his head stepped forward.

He said, "Hannah! We finally found you!" And he took another step forward.

I yelled, "Who are you?! How do you know me?! Get back to the others?! Where are you from?!" He jumped back in surprise and in hurt. I almost felt sorry for him. But I didn't feel that emotion anymore. The fatty had love hearts in his eyes. I gave him a disgusted look.

The goggle head whispered, "Could this be what Orphanimon meant by not in her right mind?" I snapped.

I yelled, "You! I can hear you! Keep your wise crack comments to yourself! Or I'll blow your head off!" He jumped back in shock.

The bandana kid said, "Hannah, I'm Kouji, Kouji Minamoto. That's Takuya Kanbara, Zoe Orimoto, JP Shibayama, Tommy Himi and that's Kouichi Kimura. Remember us? I'm your boy friend! Please remember! Remember us please!" I gave them a quizzical look.

I said, "Alright, I don't remember you but you can travel with me, although warning, get in my way, And I'll blow your heads off!" They jumped back. I turned and walked off. Then I stopped and turned to look at them.

I said, "Well, aren't you coming?!" They nodded and ran after me. I kept walking when suddenly a robot dog jumped in front. It jumped at my head. I pulled out my lipstick, drew a line very quickly on the tree, then flicked it up, swishing it around. It became a whip. The whip hit the dog, cutting it in half. Suddenly an army of soldiers appeared, guns in their hands. I twirled around, slashing all of their heads off. Blood pouring everywhere. The gang looked disgusted. I didn't have time to worry about them. One of the men aimed his gun at Tommy. Anger grew in my veins. I threw my lipstick to the ground and pulled out my gun.

I yelled, "You who! Pick on someone your own size!" then I shot him right before he pulled the trigger. I pointed my gun at the last soldier. He panicked and dropped his gun, running. I fired! I ran to Tommy, who was trembling in fright.

I asked, "You okay little guy?!" He slowly nodded. I pulled him into a little hug. Then I let him go, stood and walked away in another direction.

I said, "It's getting dangerous. Hope you guys can protect yourselves, cause I can't promise you I'll be able to save you next time." They nodded and pulled out their detectors. I gasped as a memory burst into my mind.

(FLASHBACK)

It showed the bandana kid, called Kouji, scrapping his detector against a code, then the code wrapped around him, turning him into a wolf like animal that walked on two legs.

He yelled, "Lobomon!" Then he charged at a weird ugly looking dragon. It showed me in my past life, smiling in awe. Then it showed me falling off the edge, screaming! Then light, then it showed an angel with four wings, two at the top, two at the bottom. It blasted the dragon, the absorbed the code. Then turned back into me. Kouji ran to me, and I ran to him, tears in my eyes. I hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

(END FLASHBACK)

I shook my head. Then I walked forward to Kouji. I sighed.

I said, "Just had a memory. About us two turning into weird looking creatures, then me hugging you. But, it just doesn't make any sense!" Kouji smiled, then put a hand on my shoulder.

He said, "Have you got one of these?" I shook my head, then checked my waist bag. There was no detector! Kouji gasped.

Takuya said, "Looks like we have to go back to whoever made you this way, and get your detector back." I nodded. Then we turned and made our way to the military camp that I had just left behind, to get my detector.


	4. Military Breakdown

Song I am listening to now is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 4

Military Breakdown!

I ran with my new friends, who claimed to know me, to the military camp I had started my new life at. I had to get this detector back! They were going to pay for not giving it to me before I left. I knew there was something fishy going on in there, And I was right! We ran past the forbidden forest and came to the entrance of the military camp. I suddenly swung both my arms to my sides to stop everyone. They ran into my arms.

Takuya asked, "What?" I silenced them all. I walked back to the forest and walked around the camp. I stopped and waved my hand in a motion that meant follow me. They ran after me, making sure we weren't seen. We came around the back then I crouched down low and they all did the same.

Takuya said, "Hannah, if you don't mind, I have a plan." I nodded for him to continue.

He said, "We'll all digivolve and get everyone's attention, while Hannah creeps in and searches for her detector. It's silver with the black attachments. Identical to ours, you won't miss it! Any idea on where they might keep precious items?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I said, "I woke up in a bed, then was lead to a hall way. After that I asked if I could leave, they let me and I left. That's all I saw of this military camp." Kouji frowned.

He said, "Takuya, I know military camps better than anyone, I'll go with Hannah and we'll search for her detector. You know what they say, four eyes are better than two, and two people are better than one!" I nodded then stood.

Takuya and the others digivolved into the legendary warriors, then everyone but Lobomon/Kouji attacked. We stood there, waiting for the signal. Then Takuya/Agunimon did his Pyro Tornado. He spun around till he hit the base. Many men ran out, aiming their guns. I looked at Lobomon, he nodded. We ran past everyone and smashed the door down. We ran inside then I followed Lobomon as he checked the map.

He said, "Hm, that's strange!"

I asked, "What's strange?"

He answered, "I can't see any room that would be used to hide precious items."

I said, "Maybe it's in the commanders room?!" He nodded and we ran to where the map said the commanders room was. Suddenly all these men burst out. I grabbed my lipstick whip and Lobomon grabbed his Light Sabre. We braced ourselves, then I swung my whip around, slashing many heads off, and Lobomon spun his Light Sabre around, slicing many stomachs open. Blood poured everywhere! We looked at each other, satisfied. Then we turned and ran to the commanders room.

Lobomon kicked the door down and we gasped to see a man sitting there, staring straight at us. I walked forward and said, "It's you! You're the one who let me leave! Where is my detector?!" He chuckled.

He said, "You have your memory about your detector, silly girl! I don't have it! When you were sinking into the darkness, your detector combined with you. Your detector is inside you." I gasped. Lobomon ran to my side.

He yelled, "Stop it! It can't be true! Detectors don't dissolve or combine! You're lying!" I didn't know what to believe. A machine had joined with me?! How?! When?! Sinking into the darkness?! I was driving myself nuts, but only anger showed on my face, but deep down, I just wanted to die and let everything simply wash away into the ever ending darkness, the darkness of hell.

Lobomon stood in front of me saying, "It was you that told her to go off by herself, wasn't it?" He shook his head.

He smiled and said, "Look Hannah, it seems you have a boy friend." Lobomon became furious!

He yelled, "Did you, or did you not, tell her to go by herself?!"

A male hissing voice suddenly screeched, "He didn't do that! I did, and Hannah still has an ever ending road ahead of her, she still has the world to save, and she still has to find a way out of here, alive!" I gasped as the memory of the night with that voice flooded into my head.

I yelled, "You! You're the voice! You're the voice that told me to go by myself! You tricked me!" The voice laughed making Lobomon and me cover our ears. Suddenly a shooting gun shot Lobomon, once, twice, three times! I shot the machine on the roof, then ran to Lobomon's side. He was hurt, bad. I growled and turned to look at the man. Suddenly the voice laughed hysterically through all the speakers.

He said, "My, my! What a show! But I had to pay a price for it though! I must admit, he's got you real good hasn't he Hannah. You're in love with him! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh filled all the rooms. I shot the man at the desk suddenly and grabbed Lobomon, supporting him on my shoulder. Suddenly he de-digivolved and collapsed. I panicked and quickly hoisted him over my shoulder. Sure it was embarrassing, but, it's better then leaving him to die.

I whispered, "Come on! Don't do this to me now Kouji!" Then I ran for our lives. I ran past corridors and passage ways. Suddenly more men came out. I threw Kouji gently to the side, picked up my lipstick whip, which I'm just going to call whip from now on, and slashed everyone.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Don't move or your boy friend dies!" I twirled and gasped to see man holding a gun at Kouji's head. Poor boy, he had no clue his life was in my hands, he was in dream land. I actually felt sorry for him, and scared for him.

I said, "Don't do this! Take me, but leave the kid out of this!" The man removed the gun from Kouji's head, and I snatched up my gun quickly firing, getting a bulls eye! I grabbed Kouji again and ran out of the military camp. I saw Agunimon, he signalled to the others. I placed Kouji on the ground and waved my hands madly. Agunimon gasped to see Kouji not getting up. He motioned to the others to keep fighting. He ran to Kouji and me. He lifted Kouji a bit, worried a lot.

He asked, "What happened?"

I answered, "It was a trap! Take care of Kouji, I'm going back in, I have someone I need to see! And I need to get some answers!" And with that, I ran away from Agunimon and Kouji, and ran back into the military base. I ran through corridors and passage ways till I came to the main control room. I kicked the door down and growled to see a man.

He hissed, "Don't you know how to knock?" It was the guy who got the machine to shoot Kouji, it was the man who told me to go by myself, it was also the man who erased my memories.

I growled and said, "Where is my detector?"

He chuckled and said, "Didn't you hear from Goofstaff? It's combined with you!" I gasped, two men said the same thing! I held my gun at him, then looked to see he had his gun pointed at me.

I said, "Put your gun down because I think your aiming spot is at a slight disadvantage." I was right, his was aimed at my side, mine was aimed right at his forehead. He lowered his gun and I stepped closer. He suddenly pulled up his gun, shooting me in the shoulder. I grunted, grinding my teeth in the pain. I shot him right in the head. He was out, but not dead yet.

He smiled, then chuckled, "You're too late! Your friends are going to be blow to pieces. You've got two minutes!" I gasped and ran out the door, running to the exit. I felt like I was in a tunnel that went on forever.

When I finally reached the exit I yelled, "Guys, abort the plan, get away as fast as you can! The place is gonna blow!" We all ran for our lives, with Kouji on Agunimon's shoulder, as the place suddenly gained flames. We got a fair distance away when the place blew up to smithereens! We were knocked down by the blast. I slowly got up, looking around. I counted us all, we were all here. Everyone de-digivolved.

Then JP asked, "Where's your detector Hannah?"

I said, "According to both the commander and the guy who told me to go by myself, who also blew up the military camp, my detector combined with me. My detector is inside of me!" Suddenly the memory of me sinking into the darkness flashed in my head.

I stood and said, "Well shouldn't we be trying to find a way back to the digital world?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I gave them a quizzical look.

Zoe said, "What about Kouji, if he doesn't get some medication, he's not going to make it!" I smiled and walked to Kouji. I placed my hand on his wounds, then closed my eyes concentrating really hard. When I removed my hands, the wounds had disappeared and the blood was gradually dissolving. Everyone looked at me in amazement.

Bokomon pulled out his book and said, "Number two, healing powers. Number 3, ability to read digimon." he wrote these down. Kouji's eye lids slowly flickered open. Everyone smiled at the sight of him waking up. I stood a little further off. He sat up, with Kouichi's help, then looked at me. I looked at him, then smiled and winked at him. He blushed slightly.

Then he asked, "Did we beat them? Did we get Hannah's detector?" I walked forward and bent down to look at him.

I said, "I think I believe them when they said my detector is inside of me, and I think we won, seen as the place no longer exists." Kouji gasped.

He asked, "Hannah, did you blow up the place?" I shook my head.

I said, "They guy with the hissing voice, He shot me, then I shot him, then he said the place was going to blow up in two minutes, so I ran and told the others. I had already exited the building after you were shot, and left you in Takuya's care. Then I went back in to get some answers, which I got! There you have it, my story!" Everyone laughed at the last part. I smiled and then turned to walk on when I felt instant pain in my left shoulder. I screamed and grabbed it, falling to the ground in pain. I landed on my knees, which hurt a lot. Everyone gasped.

They yelled, "Hannah! Are you okay?!" I grunted.

I said, "It, it's just my bullet wound from the battle with the guy. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Then suddenly a swooshing sound came straight at us! I gasped and stood up, looking straight at where the sound was coming from. Suddenly a flying robot bat appeared and it grabbed Kouichi!

I yelled, "No! Kouichi!" then I pulled out my gun! I shot numerous times, but they were too far away. Kouji fell to his knees.

He said, "No! I've already lost him once before! Please Kouichi! Don't leave me again!" I rushed to his side and held his shoulder in a supportive way. I looked up at the robot bat and Kouichi, that were just a tiny dot now, and growled. Someone was going to pay, pay with their lives! I was going to b the one to serve justice!


	5. Where there's a Goofstaff, there's a Min

The Song I'm listening to is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 5

Where there's a Goofstaff, there's a Minacmon!

We sat around a campfire, absolutely miserable. I was the only one that wasn't showing it.

I stood and said, "Sorry Takuya, but I can't let you lead the group when you're in this condition. So, I will lead seen as my ability to show miserableness was taken away. Here's what we'll do, we'll search around until we find the camp where they took Kouichi, then we'll kill them all, rescue Kouichi and get out of there, all alive! Got it?!" They nodded slowly. Disappointment appeared on my face, were they this miserable just because one of us was taken away, I thought they would have been itching to get their friend back after I asked them if they were okay with the plan. But, they were too miserable. I gruffed and put my hands into fists. I let out a scream of frustration, then walked to Takuya, picked him up by the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eye. I let anger show in my eyes as I saw miserableness in his. He wasn't scared of me, he was in a world of his own.

I growled and yelled, "Takuya, snap out of it! We'll never find Kouichi if you act like that, it's like you're in la-la land! Snap out of it!" then I threw him against the nearest tree with loads of force.

Zoe stood and yelled, "Hannah! How dare you do that to Takuya!?" I turned my vision to her. She gasped to see the anger in my eyes, she probably saw flames in them too.

I yelled, "You're not any better then him, in fact, all of you are just like him. I should do that to all of you! You're all in your own world! Snap out of it! Get back to reality! Things that happen here are real! You think that you're all in a dream, and if you wake up, everything's just the way you remembered it before you went to sleep! Well WAKE UP! This is real and you need to respond to that…" But I was cut off by Takuya punching me in the face. I went flying to the ground. I stood up and whipped my face. I growled.

I snarled, "If it's a fight that will snap you back to reality, then it's a fight you'll get!" And I charged at Takuya. Suddenly Kouji and JP stood in front. Kouji held me back while JP held Takuya back. I growled and snarled, trying to get free. Takuya did the same then he snapped.

He yelled, "LET ME GO JP! SOMEONE'S GOT TO TEACH HER SOME MANNERS TO THE LEADER!"

JP yelled, "Sorry pal. Can't let you. She let us into this group so technically she's the leader." Takuya squirmed in JP's grasp but couldn't budge.

I turned to Kouji and yelled, "Let me go Kouji! I thought you wanted your brother back! Once I knock some sense into Takuya we'll go look for your brother but if I don't he'll never know how serious this is!"

Kouji yelled, "I agree with you Hannah, about Takuya being in a world of his own, but he does know how serious this is! I can't let you beat him up, he's my best friend!" Suddenly the memory of Kouji and me in primary school flooded into my head. Kouji said that I was his best friend. I snapped back into reality.

"HAHAHA! I SIMPLY LOVE TO SEE FRIENDS FIGHT!" came a familiar voice. Kouji and looked at each other, horror in our faces. We twirled to look at where the voice had come from. Out walked the commander. I growled and got ready to fight. Kouji pulled out his detector. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy.

I yelled, "What have you done with Kouichi!? ANSWER ME!" He simply chuckled. Kouji had digivolved and ran to the man.

He yelled, "You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" I gasped then ran after Lobomon.

I yelled, "No Lobomon! Get back here! Most likely he has a gun!" Lobomon stopped dead in his tracks. He backed up slowly. I pulled my gun out of it's hoister and walked slowly to the man.

I yelled, "Goofstaff. Commander Goofstaff! What have you done with Kouichi?!" He laughed and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at me, I aimed mine at him.

I said, "ANSWER ME AND I THOUGH I KILLED YOU TOO!" He chuckled again then I saw a crowd of people rush out. They were holding steel bars and all sorts. Goofstaff laughed and then I saw why. Behind him was an entire army. I gasped and aimed by gun ready to shoot twenty in one second. But they weren't aiming at me. Goofstaff raised his arm. I gasped knowing what he was going to do.

I turned to the gang and yelled, "Cover Tommy's eyes and cover your own if you don't like the sight of blood!" They all hid their eyes and I watched in horror and Goofstaff lowered his arm and the army shot the front row of people. A girl screamed covering her eyes quivering in fear. My right eye twitched. I couldn't take much more. Goofstaff raised his arm again. I gasped in horror. I ran in front and screamed in power. Suddenly everyone was blasted back as red flames surrounded me. My hair flapped in the flames, rising up. I grasped my hands into fists and then felt all this power. I held my hand forward and the army, and red flames flew from my hands, knocking everyone back, far, far away! Many soldiers covered their faces, then looked forward as some military robots with people operating them appeared. They aimed their guns at me, while the soldiers covered their eyes. They suddenly uncovered their eyes and gasped to see a green barrier surrounding the robots. They turned to look at me. I had a disappointed face and shook my head.

I said, "I'm disappointed in you young lads. I thought you would of known better than to join this evil maniac!" Suddenly one raised his gun, shooting me. The gang gasped and yelled, "Hannah!" The flames that surrounded me disappeared and I held my shoulder in pain. Suddenly my vision went red, and I felt my body fall to the floor. I saw a bright light, I lifted my arms, reaching for the light.

I said, "So, warm…" Everyone gasped at my fallen body, my eyes opened wide.

The crowd of people gasped and one yelled, "How could you do that?!"

Suddenly I saw a face. It was a little girl. She had blue hair and blue eyes.

She placed a hand on my forehead and whispered, "Sissy. Please come back! I can't stand loosing you again!" Suddenly all my memories flashed in my head and I felt strength grow in my body.

I whispered, "Amy, Polly, Dorothy, mum, dad, nana, papa, everyone! I will fight! I will fight to the end!" And I slowly got up. Everyone gasped to see the flames surround me again. I stood, then held both hands forward, open. Then anger grew and I closed my hands into fists. When I opened them, all the army dropped down dead.

Goofstaff said, "Very well done! You've gone farther then any of us expected." I turned to face him.

I yelled, "That's because I'm Minacmon! The legendary digimon sister of Lucemon. I didn't need to find Minacmon out in the world. I needed to find Minacmon within myself! I was Minacmon all along!" Everyone gasped. I snarled then opened my hand in front of Goofstaff.

I snarled, "And you, don't belong in this world!" Then I closed my fist, when I opened it, Goofstaff fell to the floor dead! The crowd cheered! I turned to face them when suddenly I heard a bang! I twirled to see the man that I had shot in the head. The man that had told me to go by myself. The man that erased all my memories! Anger grew, and the flames became redder and stronger, growing to new heights. Everyone gasped as snarls and growls escaped my mouth.

I yelled, "Where is Kouichi?! What have you done to him?!"

The man answered, "He's dead! We've already killed him!" I snapped! The man smirked and then held his hand forward, at the same time, I did as well. We both closed our hands at the same time. I felt pain, like an invisible hand was choking me! Everyone had worried looks on their faces because we were both making gurgling, choking noises. I couldn't hold on any longer. My vision was gradually swirling into darkness. Just before everything went black, I saw the man collapse to the ground, eyes open wide, like he was dead. My world went black.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I saw Hannah collapse to the ground, just after the man she was fighting collapsed to the ground dead. I ran to Hannah's body, lifting her. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Not only had we just found out Kouichi was dead, but Hannah was also fighting for her life. But on a good note, she had her memory back.

I yelled, "Hannah! Hannah! Wake up please! Open you eyes! I don't want to lose you too! Please!" Then suddenly Hannah stirred a bit.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I heard Kouji's voice and desperately tried to wake myself up! I suddenly opened my eyes slowly, to see Kouji with a tear stained face. I lifted a hand and whipped away one of his tears with my hand.

I whispered, "Why are you crying? I wasn't dead!" Kouji swallowed his sobs and closed his eyes tight, then opened them as another tear came out.

He whispered, "Kouichi's dead! I lost my brother! But I'm so happy I didn't lose you!" I let out a weak smile, then slowly got up. I turned to the crowd and suddenly saw a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes. She was smiling at me. It was Amy! I slowly walked forward to her, thinking it might of just been an illusion, because I had had this illusion since the time I had first killed her. But when I reached her, she hugged me, and I could actually feel her there like everyone else. I let tears come to my eyes. Then I let out a few sobs and ran to her, hugging her. Amy was crying as well. I smiled in my happiness.

I said, "Amy. I can't believe you're here! I thought you were dead!" Amy shook her head.

She said, " I was never dead. I'm only here in spirit, my body is still in the human world." I smiled and nodded. I was so happy to have my little sister back. Then I remembered that we had lost someone. I looked at Amy.

I asked, "Can you tell me if Kouichi is dead or alive?" Amy nodded.

She said, "Kouichi is very much alive, but he's been sent back to the human world. He's no longer in this world, he's in the human world, like I just said." I looked at Kouji, then smiled at him.

I yelled, "Kouji! Did you hear that?! Kouichi is alive! But he's in the human world! Isn't that the greatest news!" Kouji's face lit up the brightest I had ever seen it grow. He grew tears in his eyes and he ran to me. He hugged me, then whispered something to Amy. Amy nodded then smiled and walked to the rest of the gang. I walked to the gang, hand in hand with Kouji.

I asked, "Are we ready to go back to the digital world?" They nodded then pulled puzzled looks.

I asked, "What's wrong?" They looked down.

Takuya said, "Orphanimon said it was a one way trip! We're stuck in here!" I laughed hysterically. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Amy joined my laughing.

Takuya asked, "Why are you laughing?! It's true! We can't get back!" I was still laughing. I grabbed Amy's shoulder for support because I was laughing myself silly.

I said, "You obviously don't know all my abilities. I can teleport! I can bring us back to the digital world. I thought you knew about that?!" Everyone gasped.

They yelled, "You can teleport?!" I nodded, still giggling from laughing so hard. I held out my hand and everyone grabbed a hold of me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the digital world. When I opened my eyes, we were all in the digital world, but what we saw, shocked us! Everything was burnt and in flames. Chunks of land were gone. Digimon were running a muck. Other digimon were running for their lives, screaming as their friends were being digitized. I couldn't stand it! I snapped! I ran in front of a defenceless digimon and the flames surrounded me! I growled as the digimon roared in anger as I wouldn't let it through. Kouji and Takuya had unity spirit evolved into MagnaGarurumon and Flaming Greymon. I looked towards them, knocking my guard off as the digimon slashed me in the shoulder. The digimon behind me screamed in fear. I growled as the flames grew higher, almost 50 feet high. The rest of the gang gasped. Every digimon gasped, looking at me.

I yelled, "All digimon that work for Lucemon! Tell him, that Minacmon has returned to exterminate him!" They all ran into a portal and disappeared. All the good digimon hid in their burrows as they waited for the next attack.

That night at camp we were all sleeping. Kouji was left on duty, but his detector suddenly beeped with a message. Kouji pushed a button, which woke me up. I lay there, one eye open and one eye closed, listening. It was Orphanimon.

She said, "Well done on making it back, but things are worse than ever! We need Hannah to beat Lucemon, and fast! Oh no! He's here! Lucemon please! I beg you, spare me so I can say something!"

I heard Lucemon laugh evilly. I heard Orphanimon scream in pain. Lucemon suddenly said something before hanging up.

He said, "Hannah, you're next! I'm coming for you! And you and your friends will all meet the same fate as Orphanimon." I felt a chilly down my spine, as if the air flowing through my veins had suddenly stopped. I felt my eyes close slowly like I was dying, I couldn't breath! My world suddenly seeped into darkness.


	6. Down the cliff and over the hills

The song I'm listening to for chapter 6 is Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach.

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 6

Down the cliff and over the hills

I woke with a start, desperately trying to catch my breathe, gasping for air!

Everyone that was around me jumped from the shock asking, "What is it Hannah? Did you have a drowning nightmare, or being killed nightmare? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Amy looked at me concerned.

She walked to the gang and said, "Hannah heard something last night, that caused her system to shut down, like she had a heart attack. I think she fainted from the shock, that's why she suddenly jumped awake gasping for air. But what she heard, I wouldn't have a clue." I looked at Amy, then at Takuya, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Tommy then at Kouji. Wait a minute?! Where was Kouji!? I jumped to my feet letting a worried scream escape my mouth. Everyone jumped, looking at me like I had suddenly seen Lucemon.

I ran to where Kouji had been last night screaming out, "Kouji! Kouji! Kouji come on, this isn't funny!" Then I saw a note. I picked it up. It was addressed to me. It said.

(Letter)

Dear Hannah, I'm sorry but I have to put a stop to all this. I don't care if I'm digitized, just as long as you're safe. I've gone to fight Lucemon, by myself. Orphanimon has been destroyed, and he's coming for you next!

(End Letter)

I ran through the trees, with the rest of the gang running behind me. I had to find Kouji! He was my boyfriend! Yes, I remembered him now. Remember when Amy gave me all my memories? She also gave me some memories that weren't mine either. They've got me in them, but I don't recall being that old. I had memories of me as a 21 year old woman, and some of me as a 19 and 18 year old teenager. But, I'm only 14! How could I suddenly be that age, why did I have these memories? Now I was more confused that I had my memories back. I think I preferred being memory less. I gave a little giggle at that thought then continued my search for Kouji. Before I took a leap over a nearby log, Patamon screamed. I twirled to look at him.

He yelled, "Something's coming! It's big, and dangerous!" I growled, waiting for the digimon to come out and attack. Suddenly a white digimon with wings and a mask, that looked heaps creepy appeared. It was just about 500 feet high! I gulped and tried to hide my fear.

I stepped back and yelled, "Guys, RUN!!" We turned and ran for our lives.

I heard Takuya say, "Not him again! I thought he learned his lesson!"

Zoe yelled, "Obviously not! But we aren't as strong without Kouji! Why did he have to run off when we needed him the most?!" Then it hit me! I could also use telepathy. I concentrated trying to find Kouji.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I walked through the long grass. I had to find Lucemon and give him a piece of my mind. Suddenly I heard Hannah's voice in my head! At first I thought I was hallucinating but she said something strange.

She said, "Kouji! Hurry back to the forest! We're in trouble! A giant white batman digimon has appeared, and he's eating all the digimon data he can lay his hands on! He says we're next! Please hurry back. He's the one you fought last time that tried to eat you guys!" I growled as the memory of that lunatic digimon flashed back in my mind, especially when he drained my energy, making me so weak, leaving Kouichi to beat him. I turned to run back to the forest but my foot slipped on the cliff, and fell down, 50 feet. I screamed!

(Hannah's P.O.V.) I messaged Kouji, giving him the update, then when I opened my eyes, I found myself, standing still. The digimon, now known as Batmon (I made that up because I couldn't remember his real name. If you know, please message me and I will edit this chapter.) was standing in front of me, licking his lips.

He said, "Ah, Minacmon! What a pleasure it is to meet you, and what a pleasure it is to eat you!" Then he picked me up in his giant claw hand and lifted me up to face him. I gulped when suddenly I heard a scream! I turned my head, or at least what I could move, to the direction of the scream. I recognised the scream.

I yelled, "Guys, Kouji needs help! That was his scream! Go and help him, I'll take care of this guy!" they nodded and ran off in the direction I had pointed for them to go.

Then I muttered, "As soon as I take care of myself!" Batmon licked his lips and started to move me closer to his mouth.

I yelled, "Wait!" He stopped.

He asked, "What?!" I had to think quick of a good excuse.

I said, "It will be bad if you eat me now, maybe you should weaken me, so that way I won't wriggle around in your stomach giving you stomach ache." Because Batmon was dumb, he thought about it, then agreed with me! But I wouldn't of said that if I knew how he weakened digimon and people. He placed me on the ground and when he removed his giant hand, a bubble appeared. I banged against the bubble. It was as hard as a diamond. Suddenly I saw these white ribbon things. I gulped and ran to the other end of the bubble, but to no avail. The ribbons wrapped around me, sucking all my energy away. Then spears appeared, slicing through my flesh. I screamed in agony and pain! It was horrible. Blood poured out, I lost heaps of blood, and I was loosing heaps of strength. Then I stopped completely. My eyes closed slowly and I remained still.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I was hanging by a thread. Half way down the cliff, I was hanging by only one hand. I lifted my other hand, trying desperately to grab the next piece of rock. But I just couldn't! Suddenly I saw Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Amy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. Where Hannah was, I wouldn't have a clue. Zoe spirit evolved and lifted me to the top of the cliff. As soon as I hit the ground, I collapsed trying to gain my strength back.

Suddenly Patamon's eyes widened in fear and he yelled, "Hannah! We must go and save her! She's getting her energy taken away quickly, she won't last much longer! Oh no! She loosing blood now! Too quick to calculate! Oh no! she's, she's!" I gasped! No, Hannah! I ran back to the forest! This was all my fault! The others ran after me trying to catch up. I gasped as I entered the clearing. There was a spear in the middle of the clearing, and Hannah's body was leaning slightly down, with the spear pierced through her body. I ran to her. I felt tears pouring down my face as I reached her.

I put my hand on her face, she was so pale. I saw Batmon and growled! He was going to pay for hurting Hannah, or even killing her! Amy ran to Hannah's body and picked her up, lifting her out of the spear. Blood dripped out of her back, and blood poured out of her mouth. Amy placed her down on the ground. The grass soon became blood stained. Amy had tears in her eyes.

She said, "No! Sissy! You said you could take him! You lied! You never lied before! Please don't break your promise! No!" Then she placed her hands on Hannah's face. Her nails started glowing blue. I gasped, not knowing what was going on! Then I unity spirit evolved with Takuya and we blasted Batmon to the ground.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I heard Amy's voice and the gangs sobs in the back ground. Amy was talking about me creaking my promise and lying to her. I felt strength grow as Amy's healing powers kicked in. My vision went from black, to red, to white, then finally to blue. Blue like the ocean! I reached out to touch the waves when I suddenly saw Amy. She was standing just in front of the waves. Amy was smiling at me. Then she reached out for my hand. I reached out and took her hand. Then I smiled back at her.

Suddenly I was standing beside Amy, as we both watched the 21 year old me hugging a young boy. The young boy looked nothing like her. Then the world flashed white, and then we saw the 21 year old me being shot, then lying down on the ground. The world flashed white again, and then we saw the 19 year old me holding a gun that was aimed at a man in the office. Then a woman appeared behind her, shooting, killing her. Then it flashed white again and the 18 year old me was in a fight with a man with green hair. He had a bow and arrow. He shot her in the middle of the fight, killing her as well.

Then we both appeared in darkness. Amy's smile disappeared.

She said, "They were all you, different forms of your past. As you continued to die, they continued to make you younger. Then they decided to give you a break from fighting, and made you as a baby, leaving you with me and our parents. I was also killed and made as a baby as well, only some time after you were reborn. We grew up together and we shared our hopes and fears together. Although we're not related, we're still like sisters." Finally all my memories made sense. But why did I fight so much?

I asked, "Amy, why did I fight so many people all the time?" Amy closed her eyes.

She said, "You were first made as a fighting machine, to work for the government. Then when you kept being killed, they decided you weren't good enough. So, they made you as a baby and let you lead a normal life. There are even things I don't know." I nodded. It was all clear now. Then Amy showed me something else.

I saw me, leaning backwards, with the spear through me keeping me up. I saw Kouji and everyone else crying while Amy had her hands on my face, her nails glowing blue. Then my eyes burst open to see Amy smiling at me. I felt wetness under neath me. I slowly got up, then looked underneath me to see blood stained grass. I looked at everyone else. I saw Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. But I didn't see Kouji or Takuya.

I looked up to see MagnaGarurumon and Flaming Greymon fighting Batmon. Although they were unity spirit evolved, they were still getting their buts kicked. I felt anger grow in my veins. My hair started to fly up as the flames surrounded me. Batmon was busy whacking MagnaGarurumon into a tree.

I yelled, "MagnaGarurumon! Hang on!" Batmon looked at me, horror clear in his eyes. He saw how angry I was, because the flames around me were very high. I leaned down, getting some thrust. Then launched myself into the air, getting ready to attack! I held my hand down, the flames flew from my hand, hitting Batmon, making him scream in pain.

When the smoke cleared he was still standing saying, "Ow, that hurt, but wasn't enough to get me down!" I gasped, fear starting to creep into my eyes.

I yelled, "No! It's not possible! No one has ever survived that attack!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

I said, "Long story! I've had three other lives before this. That's all I can say now!" Then Batmon threw out more of those white ribbons. I gasped as the ultimate fear showed in my eyes as my hair flicked in front of my face as I tried to move back. The ribbons grabbed me, sucking my energy again. I screamed as the ribbons lifted me up to Batmon's eye view.

Kouji yelled, "No! Stop hurting her!" Then he jumped up using his Luna missiles which hit Batmon. Batmon's stomach cracked as the rest of him cracked. I was released from the ribbons and the flames surrounded me again. I threw the flames at him again, which made his fractal code appear. Takuya took the code then they both turned back into themselves.

I landed on the ground and smiled at everyone else. I saw Kouji standing there, dusting himself off. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed as we tackled into each other. Kouji smiled at me, then whispered something.

He whispered, "I thought I lost you there for a second or two." I nodded.

Then I said, "You did technically lose me, but I returned." He grinned then it turned into a smirk. A smirk that just about made my heart melt! I felt light headed and dizzy. But what happens after this, you'll have to wait to find out!


	7. I can't loose you, I love you!

The song I'm listening to now is Nemo by Nightwish

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 7

"I can't lose you, I love you!"

We decided to set up camp but before we got to the spot, we found a little inn. I gasped at how high the inn was.

JP suddenly yelled, "That's the burgermon village! Alright! I'm starving!" I heard many tummy's rumble. Then I heard my own and blushed red because it embarrassed me. It was also the loudest. We walked to the entrance where we were greeted by the Burgermon.

The head Burgermon said, "Tommy, we still can't thank you enough for the delicious flavour you brought into the recipe book." Tommy went red with embarrassment. I smiled making him smile at me.

Takuya then said, "If you don't mind, do you think we could eat and sleep here?!" The mum Burgermon nodded then noticed the blood stains that were still on my face. She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand dragging me inside.

I said, "Hey! What's the big idea? What's wrong?"

She said, "We also need to get you cleaned up!"

I said, "Does that mean I need a bath?! I hate baths!" Everyone laughed as I was practically dragged inside. I sat in the warm bath that Mrs. Burgermon had run for me. I scrubbed my face trying to get the blood stains off. I noticed all my wounds and gasped. I had all these burn marks and I also had blood filled holes. I reached for some bandages after I had gotten out of the bath and dried myself off. I wrapped the bandages around my legs and arms, then I wrapped one around my chest and back, to cover up the one that actually killed me before.

I was just finishing off when Mrs. Burgermon came in. When she saw the bandages and the wounds that I couldn't cover up, she, well, she sort of screamed. Everyone ran in but luckily I had grabbed a towel in time.

They rushed inside yelling, "What is it?!" I sat down on the edge of the bath, with the towel wrapped around me, quite tightly too.

Mrs. Burgermon yelled, "How many wounds do you have Hannah?! What on earth have you been fighting?! What caused them?!"

I sighed then answered, "I was fighting Batmon, and some of the wounds are blood filled holes, while some are burn marks. I have no idea how many I have, I tried counting, but I lost count after about 5." Zoe sort of laughed at my last comment.

Mrs. Burgermon then said, "Well, I can't let you leave until your wounds have healed!" I shook my head.

I said, "I'm afraid I will have to fight with the wounds still open because I'm Minacmon. The legendary sister of Lucemon, protector of the digital world and lifetime enemy of Lucemon." All the Burgermon gasped at that. I gave a bit of a giggle. I stood then grabbed some clothes the Burgermon had supplied, then walked into my room getting dressed. Once I was done, I walked into the main room. Everyone smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back, then I sat in between Kouji and Tommy. Mr. Burgermon walked to the table with a huge plate full of burgers. We all gasped at how many there were. We all grabbed at least two and started to eat them. I think Takuya grabbed about 5 and I was astonished at how many Zoe grabbed. I think she grabbed about ten.

I said, "Zoe, where do you put all those burgers? Do you have a black hole for a stomach?" Zoe nodded and we all laughed. I finished my two burgers then looked Amy, she was just finishing her first burger. I smiled at her, then saw her smile at me. I got up out of my chair and walked to the balcony of the building. There was a beautiful sun set in the atmosphere. I breathed in the fresh air and felt pain in my lungs at how far I actually expanded them. I walked back inside and then to my room. I walked to my bed.

I let my head flop onto the pillow as thoughts crashed their way into my skull giving me the biggest head ache in history. But one thing was clear on my mind. Why did my system shut down after the message from Lucemon? Even Amy couldn't answer that question! It was making me drive myself mad. I desperately wanted to know! And I would know, even if it was the last thing I did! I would find out, even if it made me sick trying to find out!

Just then there was a knock on the door. I shot up accidentally whacking my head on the bunk bed just above me.

I yelped, "Ow! Come in!" Kouji walked in slowly with a worried look on his face.

He asked, "You okay? Sorry if I scared you!" I nodded my head.

I said, "I'm okay, just wasn't expecting a knock at the door, so I kinda bumped my head on the next bed." Kouji placed a hand on my head and rubbed it gently. I gave a giggle.

Then I asked, "What are you trying to pull?! Are you trying to make up for surprising me into hurting myself?" Kouji smirked and nodded. I was so happy to have him as my own. It felt like we were meant to be together. Like I was his and he was mine! But what happened next was something never to be forgotten. It would be the moment that would change history!

The house and everything shook. Kouji and I ran out the door and out onto the field. Big mistake! Suddenly a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing one of those ancient Greek suits and white angel wings appeared. Kouji grabbed me protectively and growled.

He snarled, "Lucemon! Don't hurt her!" I was confused, the evil doer of the digital world was _**this**_ sappy little kid!? I didn't let my confusion get to me and I put on the nastiest face I had ever pulled in my entire life! Suddenly Lucemon's eyes flashed and next thing I knew, Kouji and I were pulled apart and standing at least ten metres away from each other. He then opened his eyes wide and a mental wave flew at Kouji. It hit him, making him scream as he fell to the floor in agony.

I ran a bit closer yelling, "Kouji!" But I was stopped as a mental wave hit me! I yelped in pain and let an ear piercing scream fill the air. Everyone inside the house had heard the scream and instantly ran outside. They gasped to see Kouji on the floor unconscious and me standing up with my hands on my head screaming with every pulse on the wave. It felt like the wave would die down then blast it's way back into my head again. It felt like it was tearing my brain into tiny pieces! Lucemon appeared behind me.

He said, "You will go back to the human world and forget this ever happened. Or I will kill you right here right now! That is the choice I am giving you. You choose dear sister!" I screamed in agony. The others had ran to Kouji helping him. He slowly woke up and gasped to see me in such agony.

He said, "Hannah! Don't give in to him! You gotta fight it!" Those words gave me strength and I let a final scream escaped my mouth as I suddenly burst out of Lucemon's mental wave!

Lucemon yelled, "NO! HOW DARE YOU!" I turned to face him, my eyes were all a glowing bright red.

I snarled, "It's time to put an end to you, once and for all!" Lucemon smirked.

He said, "Even if you beat me, you've still got another foe to defeat! There is another evil doer of the digital world. Her name, is Galamon! She is your twin!" I gasped as memories of an girl which looked identical to me in all life forms made their way to the front of my brain. I didn't think those memories were necessary. I thought they were me, but I always wondered why they looked a bit different.

I whispered, "I, I understand now! Everything is clear to me now!" Lucemon came closer to me.

He yelled, "In our happy little family, you were what they call the black sheep! You just had to be the odd one out! You just had to be the one dedicated to saving the universe! Well I'm afraid this time you're out of your league!" I growled and stood my ground. I pulled out my gun but Lucemon used his psychic powers to destroy the gun while it was still in my hands! I yelped in pain.

I knew what I had to do. I turned and I ran to Kouji and the others just before Lucemon sent a psychic wave to them that would blast them from here to the next century. I stood in front, expanding my arms making sure that the attack hit me. I screamed as the pulse vibrated through me. Everyone was blown back and I was sent along with them. Everyone slowly sat up, but I remained motionless. Every now and then, I would twitch in pain. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see Lucemon standing there.

He said, "It is because you love, that makes you weak! It is your love for these **pathetic** humans that makes you a weak goody two shoes. And because of that, you will suffer the consequences. DIE!" But the gang had spirit evolved and Kouji and Takuya had double spirit evolved then stood in the way, knocking the attack back at Lucemon. Lucemon screamed in agony. A fractal code surrounded him. Takuya took the code then they combined their powers to destroy the black egg. Kouji de-digivolved and ran to me. He lifted me slightly.

He whispered, "Hannah, you didn't need to do that! We would have been fine, even if the attack hit us. Please Hannah, wake up!" I slowly stirred and opened my eyes. I saw Kouji was in tears.

I whispered, "I'm sorry but, many years ago, when I was a young girl in my first life, I dedicated my life to protecting the galaxy and all the innocent people and animals on those planets. Ever since then, in my other lives as well, I've felt the need to protect those closest to me and those I barely know yet. The friends I haven't met yet. I even protect those who I sort of dislike. It's my destiny, but now, I feel like I've failed." Kouji's tears were falling down his cheeks now.

He said, "Hannah. I can't loose you, I **love** you!" I smiled then grunted in pain.

I said, "I love you too Kouji. Everyone, I'm, so, sorry…" My head tilted to the side and my eyes closed. Kouji shook me desperately.

He yelled, "Hannah. Hannah! HANNAH!" But I remained motionless, my chest remained motionless because I wasn't breathing. Takuya removed his cap and Zoe, her hat. Tommy took his off too. Everyone cried but Kouji held me tightly and cried till he was out of tears to cry. Everyone but Kouji walked back inside to sleep.

Takuya asked, "Kouji, you coming back inside?"

Kouji sniffed then said, "yeah, just give me a tick!" Takuya walked inside but Kouji stayed with me and cried himself to sleep, me still in his arms.

The next morning they stood around a hole in the ground. Everyone was in tears, but I was no where in sight. There stood a brown wooden box in the middle of the hole. The gang threw flowers into the hole and Kouji had a beautiful lily in his hand. He stood there, then gently placed the flower on the box. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his cheeks were tear stained.

Then the burgermon did the duty of burying the coffin and I was placed to rest, forever.

Takuya walked to Kouji and asked, "Kouji, how are you going to tell Hannah's parents that she's dead?" Kouji shrugged his shoulders.

He said, "I don't know. Right now I just want to get over the loss myself, then worry about other things."

Zoe suddenly yelled, "I don't care what happens to the digital world! I just care about avenging Hannah! We must stop Galamon! That's what Hannah would want us to do!"

JP yelled, "No it's not! Hannah would want us to stay out of the way while she took care of Galamon. She'd want us to be safe and not trying to kill ourselves. She felt like defeating Lucemon and Galamon were **her **responsibility, not ours. Like **she had to beat them, with no ones help!" Everyone looked at him.**

**Kouji asked, "And just how do you know that?!"**

**JP said, "Because a few nights ago, when it was my turn for duty, Hannah stayed up to keep me company. She told me about how she felt, with going to the digital world and stuff like that. How she felt it was her responsibility. Then she said something that shocked me. She said that if anything happened to her, she wanted us to return to the human world, because she would never really be gone. She would still stop Lucemon and other enemies out there, even if they thought she was dead. She said the reason she keeps coming back to life is because she's always reborn! She also said for me to tell Kouji to tell her parents that she died in battle. Her parents know about her past lives and they also know about her having all these bizarre abilities. So they would understand." Everyone was shocked. There was no way JP could make up a story like that so it had to be true. The one that was shocked the most was Kouji.**

**Then suddenly the ground shook! The gang turned to see a woman with long brown hair, in a blue dress and light brown gold eyes. **

**She said, "Greetings humans, you may call me Galamon."**

**Tommy yelled, "Gee, Lucemon sure wasn't kidding when he said they were twins, they look almost identical!" Galamon raised her arms to attack but suddenly a gun shot stopped her. Everyone turned to the sound of the gun shot. There, in front of them, stood…**

**CLIFF HANGER! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**


	8. Rebirth and betrayal

Song- Still Standing by The Rasmus

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 8

Rebirth and betrayal

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!!" yelled the stranger. Galamon growled at what she saw. Right there, in front of everyone, in the flesh, stood me. I had returned from the dead, but there was a tiny detail you should know about. I wasn't technically me. But yet again, I technically was me as well. I had returned, but as an 18 year old. I was no longer 16, I had returned as the red haired, dark brown eyed, white and black suited girl, that was killed many years ago. Everyone gasped.

Even though everyone's faces were red and puffy from crying, I could still see Kouji's face go bright red. I smirked then charged at Galamon. She retaliated and pulled out her gun. I aimed mine at the same time as she did. We were both locked onto each others target. She fired suddenly! I let a grunt escape my lips then I held my wound that was on my side very tightly. Blood dripped to the ground. Everyone gasped at the big drops of blood that started to cover the grass.

Galamon said, "Give up sister, you've lost. I'm much stronger than you!" I was about to answer when suddenly Cherubimon appeared. He was good this time.

He yelled, "Stay away from the digital goddess!" Then he fired at Galamon. I was confused again. Digital goddess? Who was that? Wait! It wasn't me was it?! I grunted as pain started to make it's way into my system.

Cherubimon yelled, "Lightning spear!" A lightning bolt appeared and he fired it at Galamon. She was hit, direct hit! I smiled.

I cheered, "Way to go Cherubimon!" Cherubimon smiled at me then growled as Galamon stood.

She yelled, "Good attack Cherubimon, now how about a taste of your own medicine!" Then she used lightning spear on Cherubimon. I gasped, she could copy her opponents attacks! That meant she was impossible to beat! Cherubimon screamed in pain. Then he collapsed to the ground as his fractal code appeared. I ran to him and placed my hand gently on his head.

He said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't, protect, you, digital goddess…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Galamon had taken his fractal code. I growled in fury. The flames surrounded me.

I yelled, "Cherubimon died with honour! I will avenge his death! By destroying my own twin!"

Galamon said, "You can't defeat me, yet alone destroy me! I'm too powerful and two, you'll destroy the person who I'm using to keep me alive." I gasped, like Kouji and the others turning into digimon, Galamon had used a human to make her here!

I growled, "Who?! Who did you use!?"

Galamon answered, "Your own twin sister, Polly!" I gasped, Polly? My twin sister!? How?!

I yelled, "That's a lie! Polly isn't my twin sister, we don't look anything like each other!"

Galamon said, "Oh, but it's true! You see, Polly is actually a brunette, but she dyed her hair blonde and she wears blue eye contacts, her eyes are actually the same goldy hazel colour yours are! You were separated when you were very young. Sort of like Kouji and Kouichi!" Suddenly Galamon screamed. She grabbed her head in pain. I gasped and attempted to run to her when I saw something.

I saw a fuzzy vision. But I could make out who it was. Standing where Galamon was standing, was Polly. She looked sad.

She said, "Hannah, I'm so sorry! Galamon tricked me! I never meant to hurt you. Please rescue me from this imprisonment! I don't care if you have to destroy me, just get me out of here!" I was in shock! Galamon was right! Now that I looked at Polly more closely, we were twins, identical twins to be exact! I stuttered, because I didn't know what to do! I didn't know if I should destroy Galamon, like Polly wanted me to do, or if my love for her as a sister would get the better of me. So far, I was thinking of trying to talk Galamon into releasing Polly, but I had a strange feeling that wasn't going to work.

Polly said, "Please Hannah! Do it for me! I'm asking you to release me!" I growled as my fury came back to me.

Galamon laughed as Polly gradually disappeared. She stood and smirked.

She said, "Well, my, my, haven't the tables turned now! You'll follow my orders if you ever want to see Polly alive again!" I stuttered again. Galamon took this as her chance. She used her mega fist on my stomach. I was thrown back into a tree. I grunted as pain registered into my system. Although it was taking a while to register. I was too lost in thought, that the pain was hardly there. I slowly stood and Galamon used me as her punching bag. She punched my in the face and the stomach continuously. I kept giving little grunts. Suddenly she gave me the biggest punch causing me to snap back to reality. I jumped away from her next attack. I landed a few 50 metres away, collapsing, gasping for air. I was winded greatly. I grunted as massive pain ran through my veins as I attempted to stand. I clutched my open wound, then I ran at Galamon. I would free Polly, even if it was the last thing I did!

Galamon ran at me and we collided at the same time. I heard the gang gasp from the distance away from the battle and I also heard Kouji say something.

He yelled, "Hannah No!" as I pretended to collapse. I twisted my head to see Galamon slowly fall to the ground. I stood properly and I walked to her. I stood a few centimetres away from her, when suddenly she jumped up and kicked me in the face! I fell back and she grabbed my neck, pushing me against the nearest tree. She pulled me up higher, she was trying to strangle me. I let my hands fall free and I raised both my hands. I held them open. Then I jammed them shut. I saw Galamon's eyes widen in pain. Then suddenly I released my hands, and Galamon blacked out, then her fractal code appeared. I pulled out my detector, then I scanned her data.

Guess what else happened? Polly lay on the floor unconscious, but she was alright! I bent to her side and gently shook her awake.

She stirred and asked, "Hannah? Is that you!?" I slowly nodded. She sat up, then gasped as she saw how badly I was injured.

She jumped up practically screaming out, "Oh My God! Did I do that!? I'm so sorry! It was Galamon! She tricked me! Please! You Have To Believe me! I would never do that! I'm so sorry!" I placed my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

I said, "It's okay. I know it wasn't your intension to hurt me, I blame Galamon." Suddenly My detector flashed a word. It said, "Sun!?" Kouji and the gang read their word out loud.

Kouji said, "Night!?"

Zoe said, "Air!"

Takuya said, "Fire!"

JP said, "Lightning!"

Tommy said, "Ice!" Polly suddenly pulled out a detector as well.

She said, "Water!?"

Suddenly Takuya's detector said, "You still need to find, Earth, Time and Space! Good luck elemental digidestined!" I was puzzled yet again. I turned back into myself, the 16 year old me.

I said, "What did it mean by elemental digidestined?" Everyone shrugged but Polly.

She said, "I remember Galamon saying something about each digidestined having a special element. She said there were 10 in all. We've only got 7! Means we still need three more people in the group!" I sighed. This was never going to end! I let my head flop down. This just wasn't my day! Polly patted me on my back, rabbling about how it was going to be okay, and how it would be quick finding these people. But one thing was on my mind. If Galamon was the last evil in the digital world, how come we were still here!? Who else did we need to fight. Patamon suddenly started glowing. We all turned to face him, gasping as he grew into a beautiful angel digimon. He turned into Angemon!

He said, "I'm afraid things are worse now!" I mumbled something under my breathe.

Angemon continued, "But you've saved the digital world for now. I'm afraid this evil isn't in the digital world, but in Orien, yet again! Manique is back, and on the loose! The guy who you killed before. The one that blew up the military station!" I gasped as that really handsome guy flashed into my mind. Sure he was good looking, but he was deadly evil! I blame him for getting my into this situation in the first place.

I held my fist and yelled, "Him!? I'll destroy him for good! Come on guys! Let's go to Orien! Grab a hold of me!" The gang held onto me as I closed my eyes concentrating hard on what Orien had looked like the last time I had seen it. When I opened my eyes, I saw exactly what I imagined. Orien hadn't changed. I heard a clicking noise!

I twirled around to see a soldier that was one patrol, aiming his gun at us! I jumped at him, kicking his gun out of his hands. He grabbed his little walkie talky yelling, "Mayday! Mayday! Code red! Code red! Requesting backup! Repeat! Requesting backup!" But I punched it out of his hand, then I made him stand by grabbing the collar of his suit, then pulled him up. He was quivering in fear. I growled, debating about wether I should let him live or not. He **had just endangered my friend's, boy friend's and sister's life! I threw him against the tree because I had gotten soft. He stood and ran for his life. I turned around and winked at the group. They smiled back but stopped when they saw a look of shock horror on my face! **

**I had suddenly seen the backup the man had requested. I ran in front of the group, then swung my arms forward. I waited for my chance to dash at them quickly. I stood there, as still as anything, then counted in my head to ten. As soon as I got to ten, I dashed at the men, kicking and punching guns and faces. Polly had actually joined me. She was just as good at fighting as what I was. I gave her an impressed look after we had knocked them all out. She winked at me, then smiled. I winked back at her. **

**This was just the beginning of a new adventure in Orien. We would gain 3 more members and defeat that Manique guy! I would take him out for sure, with the help of my sister and all my closest friends, along with Kouji. Suddenly I saw a white light shine from behind the bushes. I twirled around yelling, "Duck!" Everyone but me ducked, and I was struck! My eyes widened and I…**

**CLIFFHANGER!! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT LATER!!**


	9. birth Halollosmon end of the world

The song I'm listening to now is Better than me by Hinder

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 9

The birth of Hallosmon means the end of the world!!

Last time on Digimon Frontier X

This was just the beginning of a new adventure in Orien. We would gain 3 more members and defeat that Manique guy! I would take him out for sure, with the help of my sister and all my closest friends, along with Kouji. Suddenly I saw a white light shine from behind the bushes. I twirled around yelling, "Duck!" Everyone but me ducked, and I was struck! My eyes widened and I…

(inside Hannah)

And I instantly saw nothing. Darkness crept into my vision. Suddenly I was all by myself, in a world of nothingness. I saw a dark figure standing a few metres away. I instantly shot to my feet and ran to the figure.

(outside Hannah)

Kouji sat up asking, "Everyone alright!?" then he saw Hannah's body on the floor. He gasped and ran to her.

He yelled, "Hannah! Oh No! Please no!!" He shook her constantly but she didn't stir.

(inside Hannah)

The figure turned to face me and I gasped!! It was Monique! His eyes widened, and I clutched my head in pain. Darkness surrounded me and I screamed. I slowly opened my eyes. Instead of the bright playful goldy hazel colour they were supposed to be, they were blood red! I smirked.

I said, "I'll bring back Hallosmon! I am Hallosmon! And I'll cover this world in darkness, FOREVER!!"

(Outside Hannah)

My eyes shot open an Kouji gasped, but not with relief, but in horror! He saw the evil in my blood red eyes, and backed away slowly, fear in his eyes. I stood and dusted myself off. I raised my arm.

I yelled, "Execute! Guardian evolution! Hallosmon!!" Bokomon gasped and screamed at the same time. Everyone looked at him.

Takuya yelled, "Why did you scream Bokomon!?"

Bokomon picked up his book and looked through the book saying, "Hallosmon, evil guardian of the digital world! She has only appeared once, and according to this, the birth of Hallosmon, means to end of the world, all the worlds actually!! She lives in eternal darkness, and controls time, space, all the worlds, able to teleport, moves at the speed of light, able to read minds, controls all the elements, and, last time she was here, she nearly destroyed the galaxy! She went to the core of all the worlds, a special place that watches over all the galaxies called Mashino, then fussed herself with the core, then attempted self destruct. But, the rest isn't known to how she was defeated." The gang gasped at all the info!

Hallosmon looked exactly like Hannah, but her eyes were blood red. And her wore blood red lipstick, blood red eye shadow and her earrings was dark black, and looked like a diamond to be exact.

Bokomon continued, "According to this, she's the ultimate guardian, while there are the element guardians. It's said that the sun guardian and Hallosmon, ultimate guardian of darkness are connected. Then the moon guardian and the ultimate guardian of light, Masinmon, are connected as well. That, Kouji, is you! You're the ultimate light guardian Masinmon! But I'm afraid you have to find him within yourself. And use it to fight Hallosmon! According to this as well, you and Hallosmon when in your forms, will fight each other to the death!" Kouji gasped, then slowly tried to back away!

I smirked and yelled, "Kouji!! Where is Masinmon!? I can't wait to show him my new strategy to destroy the galaxies! Then I'll destroy him, then the element guardians, then the eternal space of time! No more planets, no more life, no more time, no more galaxies, it will all be nothingness once I'm done! Then I'll create a new world, and a new time, using the power of darkness, and restore life, but they'll all be evil. Never ending fighting, never ending riots, never ending darkness! How beautiful!! It will just be me, and all my evil followers! No light will exist in my new world!! However, I have a better idea!" Then I swooped at Kouji and the gang. I held my hand in front and yelled, "Darkness pulsar!" They screamed in pain. I smirked then held both my hands forward. Darkness appeared at both ends. I swooped down and hit them. They screamed in pain. Then I grabbed Kouji by the collar of his jacket, then I threw him into a tree. I grabbed Kouji then went for the rest of the gang. I grabbed them and created a world portal. I chucked them and the pathetic digimon along with them, into the portal, never to be seen again!

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! JUST I WANTED TO MAKE THIS ONE SHORT AND LEAVE IT AT A CLIFF HANGER!! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!


	10. The New World

I'm listening to them same song as in chapter 9

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 10

The new world!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what was happening! Hannah, my poor sweet Hannah! Taken by that crazy Hallosmon! Now she was on a quest to destroy the world, and I'm the only one that can stop her, but unfortunately, I'll have to kill her for good to stop her! I felt some painful tears coming to my eyes. We were all travelling in the time warp that Hallosmon had created and shoved us into. I could still feel the pain in my back and stomach from her attacks. A tear fell down my cheek. Zoe saw and a worried look crossed her face.

She patted my shoulder saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure Hannah's trying to fight the darkness that Hallosmon has entered into her. I bet she's breaking free after what she did to us." That helped a bit. She was right, as always. Hannah probably was breaking free. I would keep my hopes up. Then we started to see the exit. We went through it and were blasted with light. We covered our eyes and when we uncovered them, we gasped at the horror we were seeing. Digimon were fighting everywhere, trees were burnt, the clouds were always black everywhere, there was only a grey moon and everything was covered with a tint of darkness. I knew where we were.

I twirled in front of everyone and said, "Guys, we've somehow travelled through time, and entered into the time of that new world that Hannah or Hallosmon said she was going to make! We're too late!!" The gang gasped!! Bokomon pulled out his book and desperately flipped through the pages. They were all blank!! Bokomon gasped.

He said, "Because Hallosmon destroyed the galaxies, all the data of the past is now lost!!" I turned to face the forest and in the distance, I saw a black, ancient style castle. I was going to point it out to the gang but Takuya beat me to it.

He said, "Guys, I bet that castle is where we'll find Hallosmon!!" We've got to defeat her here and now, then maybe the worlds will be restored!! This has got to end, right her, right now! Let's go!!" Everyone but me cheered.

I said, "But Takuya! We're still missing three more element guardians! And I haven't found Masinmon within myself! So we can't, not yet anyway!" Everyone's faces fell. They knew I was right. Suddenly we heard a scream! I growled and ran to the sound. I darted through the bushes with the others not far behind. I stopped to see a girl with light brown hair and a green dress with a red jacket, red hat and red and green sneakers, on the ground quivering in fright as a giant Greymon stood over her, growling nastily! I growled and digivolved. I turned into Beowolfmon. I stood between the girl and the Greymon. He saw me and instantly ran off, knowing he would be outmatched. The girl looked up and stood, dusting herself off.

Zoe walked to her and said, "You know, you look a lot like me!!"

The girl smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Abigail Yorest. You haven't by any chance seen a little boy, brown hair, blue hat and look a lot like shortie over there, have you?!"

Polly walked forward and said, "Let me guess, you've lost your sibling as well! What's his name?"

Abigail said, "Bastion Yorest! Please help me find him!! He's about shortie's hight and age. I don't want him to get hurt, mum's going to kill me if he's hurt or dead!!"

JP said, "Don't worry, we'll help you!"

Abigail smiled and said, "You will!?"

Tommy said, "Of course! Count me in!"

Takuya said, "Count me in too!"

Zoe said, "Don't forget about me!"

Polly said, "I'm in for it!"

Amy said, "You can count me in as well!"

I said, "We'll all help, and it might help us find the digimon and people we're looking for as well."

Abigail asked, "Who are you looking for?! I might be able to help you guys!"

Takuya said, "We're looking for the element guardians of wood, space and time! We're also waiting for Kouji to find Masinmon within himself, then we're going to go after Hallosmon!" Abigail gasped!!

She said, "I know who the guardians of wood and space are!"

Zoe said, "Great!! Maybe you can introduce us to them!!"

Abigail said, "You've already met one. I'm the element guardian of wood. Bastion is the element guardian of space. I'm not sure who time is!"

The gang gasped!! I was in shock, this girl was the element guardian of wood!? And her little brother, the element guardian of space?! I smirked, then said, "Maybe after we find him, we look for the other element guardian, then by then, I should of found Masinmon, after that we go after Hallosmon together, all of us." Abigail smiled and winked at the gang.

She said, "Sounds like a plan to me!!" Then we walked off trying to find Bastion. While we were walking, Abigail told us about this new world.

She said, "Ever since the element guardians disappeared through time, Hallosmon destroyed everything! Eventually, she blew up the cosmos. Then using her power of darkness, she created this world. The only thing left in the galaxies. She restored life, but because of her rule, life here is a struggle, even to make it to age six is a really hard struggle. There are diseases, wrecks, dangers lurking everywhere, and worst of all, we're expected to make payments, or else digimon come along and kill everything where the payment wasn't made. My family and I can only do one more payment then we're broke! Ever since father died of sickness, we were without money! Bastion's never really been the same since father's death. He's been quiet and trying to be tough, because he's the last man of the house. Yet he's so young! And as for Hallosmon, we all know she's using a human as her puppet. But, the more time goes on, the more the human disappears. The human will be lost in the darkness, lost forever in a few days. In about 5 days, the human will never be able to be restored, or purified! We have to purify Hallosmon in 5 days or else the human will become Hallosmon, they're fusing, bit by bit. If we don't separate them in 5 days, when we scan Hallosmon, the human will disappear forever along with Hallosmon. They will become one person. All this time, the human has been in pain as the human is gradually becoming Hallosmon." I froze. Hannah would never be able to be restored in 5 days!! I had to find Masinmon now!! Everyone turned and looked at me. Amy walked to me and looked up at me.

She said, "Don't worry Kouji, we'll release Hannah from Hallosmon! I promise!! You'll be able to set Hannah free, don't worry, she will come back to you!" I smiled at her.

I ruffed her hair with my hand and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her before Amy. I know she's your sister and Polly's twin, but, I'm afraid that we won't get to her in time to save her."

Polly walked to me and said, "It's okay, even if they did fuse together permanently, Hannah would still want you to destroy her, to set her free. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault! If it's anyone's, it's Monique's." I smiled and lifted my face. The gang and Abigail smiled. I walked forward. We were going to set Hannah free, even if it was the last thing I ever did!!


	11. space and time join the gang

Once again, I'm listening to Better than me by Hinder. It'll be the song from now on, till I decide to change to!

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 11

Space and time join the group!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I stood in the darkness. Ever since I had chucked Kouji and the gang into that portal, I've never heard from them again. I'm blaming myself for what happened to them. I always did, and I always was going to blame myself. I awaited for the time the gang would return and save me from Hallosmon and myself. But there was a time limit. 4 days to be exact. They had to hurry, and they had to be careful!! Suddenly pain speared through my system!! I screamed as more of me became less visible. I was gradually becoming see-through. I looked out the little window to see me sitting at throne in the black castle. There were digimon bowing before me.

I smirked to myself, it was nice seeing people bowing before me. Wait, what was I thinking!? Ever since I had first become Hallosmon evil thoughts had been entering my head. I don't want to feel it anymore!! I don't want to think it anymore!! I don't want to live anymore!!!!! I would rather die than hurt my friends or destroy this world!! At least that's how I used to think. I wasn't so sure anymore!! I had already destroyed the cosmos, and I was basically killing myself for it!! After I had made Kouji and the other disappear into the warp tunnel I had broken free from Monique's control over my mind. Now Hallosmon was using my body while I, myself, was stuck in the darkness with only a mirror to view what Hallosmon was doing, while I was gradually disappearing.

I yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" I clutched my head while I was yelling this out.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

We were walking through the forest, now known as the forbidden forest of darkness. Abigail was taking us to her village to make that last payment then we were going to go and find Bastion. I just hoped for Abigail's sake that Bastion was uninjured and alive! To see a little kids body that looks like Tommy would be what would probably break me! I was already broken hearted, but to become broken in the mind and spirit would probably make me want to commit suicide. We were all broken but only partly. To see Bastion dead, would probably break us all. But Abigail the most.

We were just passing an old oak tree when suddenly we heard, "Get away from me you creep!!"

Abigail gasped yelling, "Bastion!!"

The voice yelled, "Abby!! Help me!! Please!!"

Abigail yelled, "Hang on, we're coming!!" then she darted through the trees and bushes with us not far behind. I stopped and gasped! Bastion was lying on the ground, quivering in fright at IceDevimon! His hat had fallen off and he was shivering madly. I nodded to the gang and we all spirit evolved. Takuya and I fusion evolved. We growled as IceDevimon laughed, then licked his lips. I remember what IceDevimon had done to Hannah before, and it made a growl escape my lips. (I got IceDevimon's name. Where it said Batmon, just know it's actually IceDevimon. Thanks and sorry!)

IceDevimon said, "So, we meet again! Where's that girl from before? The pretty one with the brown hair and hazel gold eyes." I growled in anger and jealousy.

I yelled, "What's it to you!? You killed her, but her little sister brought her back to life. Why do you want to see her again!?"

IceDevimon said, "Because she looks so much prettier in pain and suffering! Don't tell me someone else had the pleasure of killing her?!"

I yelled, "She's not dead, and she will remain alive!! Heard of Hallosmon?"

IceDevimon said, "Yeah, the queen of this dark world!?"

I said, "That's Hannah! But she's under an evil influence." IceDevimon gasped but then he smirked! He reached forward and grabbed Bastion and Abigail. I gasped.

I yelled, "IceDevimon let them go!!" IceDevimon was about to speak when suddenly light shone from Bastion and Abigail. Suddenly we were all blasted with light. In Abigail's place was a digimon that looked like Kazemon, but was green, brown and pale green. And in Bastion's place was a Bear type digimon that looked like Kumamon but with blue instead of green.

Abigail said, "Treemon!!"

Bastion said, "Galaxymon!!" Treemon growled at IceDevimon.

She yelled, "Twig scale!!" then leaves and twigs flew everywhere!! IceDevimon screamed in pain. Galaxymon lifted his arms, then crossed them over his chest.

He yelled, "Planet strike!!" A blue aura appeared around him, then the blue flames struck IceDevimon. IceDevimon was about to strike back when suddenly a blast hit the ground nearby him. Everyone looked up and gasped. There up in the air, was Hallosmon!! She smirked and landed to the ground with a huge thud, causing dust to fly up everywhere.

IceDevimon said, "Hallosmon, am I glad to see you!! Are you really that Hannah girl because these pesky little brats say you are!?"

Hallosmon grinned evilly and said, "Yes, they are!! Hannah should be pleased to know they are here!! But I'm afraid that you've only got 4 days left to free her!! Or else, she dissolves, forever!! Then it's just me!! But, because I was forced to come here, I want to see you destroy them!!"

IceDevimon grinned and said, "You betcha!! It will be my pleasure, your highness!!" Then he grabbed me, then threw me across the field, into the nearest tree. I grunted as pain registered into my system. Suddenly Hallosmon gasped. I looked at her to see her blood red eyes turn to their goldy hazel colour. I smiled.

I yelled, "Hannah!! Can you hear me!!? You've got to fight the urge that Hallosmon has made!! You've got to destroy Hallosmon!!" Hallosmon grabbed her head and screamed in pain. IceDevimon growled.

He ran forward and grabbed me. I screamed in pain. Hallosmon screamed more! Her make up started to disappear.

IceDevimon suddenly placed me down right after I had de-digivolved. The same blasted blue bubble thing appeared and I instantly knew what was happening!

He said, "Let's see if you'll freeze for Hannah!" I stood and saw the white ribbon ropes again! They wrapped around me and I screamed in pain. Hallosmon screamed even more intense!

IceDevimon was standing there when suddenly a voice yelled, "Ebony Blast!" IceDevimon turned to see JagerLowemon! Kouichi!! He ran at the bubble and hit the rim. The bubble burst and I fell to the ground. Hallosmon stopped screaming and looked at me. Her eyes were the same colour they were before she turned into Hallosmon. The beautiful hazel gold colour I had fallen in love with.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I was now in charge, and Hallosmon was watching from the mirror. I took this as my chance and ran to Kouji. I knelt by his side yelling, "Kouji! Kouji! Are You alright! Oh, I'm so sorry! Hallosmon had me trapped and I tried to fight free. I managed to get myself some time. Kouji, no matter what happens, even if you don't beat Hallosmon in time, I still want you to destroy her!! You have to! Defeating Hallosmon is all that matters now if your going to save the cosmos! Even if it means destroying the person who means the most to you!" then she used a glowing light on her hand, then touched my forehead. She continued, "There, you have Masinmon. And I, I, I lo…" But Hallosmon had taken control again.

She said, "love to see the shock on your face!" Kouji gasped. I desperately fought against the mirror to try and tell him that I loved him. I had never told him that! And I was running out of time!! Suddenly before Hallosmon could attack the weakened Kouji, JagerLowemon glowed red.

He yelled, "Ebony Blast!!" That blast got Hallosmon. She flew into the air.

She yelled, "IceDevimon! Take care of them! And you'll get the reward you truly desire! I'll be waiting!" IceDevimon grinned!

He said, "Ah, I was wondering when you would bring that up!"

She said, "We'll you'll have to beat them first, to get all the data you could ever want!" Kazemon shrieked as IceDevimon blew ice on her. Aldamon used his flame to melt them.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I sat there, in shock. Hallosmon had gained control just like that! But Hannah had given me Masinmon before Hallosmon could take control. I stood and closed my eyes. A light surrounded me. Next thing I knew once the light had faded, all eyes were on me. I growled and jumped up at IceDevimon. He shrieked in surprise. I grabbed my blade and threw it down at his head. He screamed in pain! I pulled out my detector, then scanned his data. I fell to the ground, exhausted. I de-digivolved and once again was myself. I was out of breathe. Suddenly a hand flew in front of my face. I looked up to see Kouichi, my twin brother. I smiled and accepted his hand, then was pulled up. I looked at the others, and saw Amy and Polly in tears and very upset. I walked to them, placing a hand on Amy's head and Polly's shoulder.

I took a breathe and said, "Don't worry, we'll get Hannah back! I promise, or I'm not worthy to hold Masinmon within me!" Amy smiled and Polly giggled a little. I smiled and turned to the rest of the gang.

Takuya said, "It looks like we've got two more element guardians and your brother back. Last one to find now is time!" Kouichi gasped! I looked at him, everyone looked at him.

Kouichi said, "I possess time! I'm the element guardian of time!" Zoe smiled.

She said, "Well, that just makes our job of finding time easier!" I smiled and chuckled to myself!

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I watched from the window. I had managed to give Kouji his ultimate guardian in time, or he would of died. But now I had some idea of what Hallosmon was going to do as punishment!

(Hallosmon's P.O.V)

That bratty little Hannah has foiled my plans for the last time! I've got to trick her friends into thinking that when they fight me, that she has fully dissolved! And that pathetic IceDevimon! He thought I was going to keep my word!? That dumb brain! It's just a good thing that those kids destroyed him, or else I would have had to waste my valuable time destroying him! And I've got a new plan!


	12. Hannah's gone!

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 12

Hannah's gone?!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I was walking with the entire gang to the dark castle. It seemed to be taking forever, and because Hallosmon hadn't recreated trailmon, there were no means of transport. You had to go on foot. I sighed in exhaustion. Tommy looked at me. He walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He smiled at me, and because he was younger, I smiled back. Amy walked to my other side and grabbed my other hand. I looked at her, then smiled. She gave Tommy a wink, causing him to go a bit pink. I smirked, because I now knew about Tommy and Amy. They were liking each other. I gave a bit of a giggle to that. Suddenly Patamon shrieked in fright!! We all looked at him as he darted into Bokomon's belt. He popped his tiny head out and said, "Bad thing!!" We all looked up and gasped to see some daggers falling down upon us! Zoe screamed as one was aimed right at her, about to pierce her!

Takuya yelled, "Zoe!!" and he ran to her, pushing her out of the road, however, the dagger was coming for him now! I gasped, as fear for my friend flashed in my head. I screamed as all my energy turned me into Masinmon. I jumped in front and used my blade to knock the dagger away. (These are like really sharp thick poles, like on episode 30 for comparison.) Takuya rubbed the back of his head.

He said, "Thanks buddy! I thought I was a goner for sure!" I looked up.

I warned, "It's not over yet!!" Everyone hid behind me and as I used my blade to knock away all the daggers that were headed in our direction. I growled as one bounced off my blade and the blunt end knocked my shoulder, causing a huge bruise, and luckily not braking it.

JP yelled, "Kouji!! Big one at 12 o'clock!" I gasped as the biggest one was heading for me at the speed of light! I jumped over to the others and pushed them out of the way then looked at the dagger as it zoomed straight at me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for instant pain.

Zoe yelled, "Kouichi!!!!!!" I opened my eyes fast to see my brother had element spirit evolved and had stopped time in the dagger, giving me time to get away. I dashed away then Kouichi let the dagger fall. I rushed to his side. He stood and smiled. I de-element spirit evolved then sighed in exhaustion. I smiled and ran to catch up with the others. I was happy to get out of that alive.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I sighed in relief. Kouji and the others had made it out alive. What a relief! I screamed in pain as my body became even less visible. I suddenly heard Hallosmon chuckle.

She said, "You're in for a little treat dear! Every time you take control, you speed up the dissolving process!" I gasped, I had sealed my own fate, but at least Kouji had Masinmon. That was all that mattered. I watched from the mirror and saw that Kouji and the others had burst into the castle. I smiled!! They were in time!!

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I watched Hallosmon stand up, calling orders. I smirked.

I said, "No ones coming, we took them out!" Hallosmon shrieked. I stepped forward.

I said, "Now, just co-operate and give Hannah back to us, then no one gets hurt!" Hallosmon smirked.

She said, "And just what makes you think she's even still alive?!" I gasped!

I said, "But Hannah said she had 4 days! She's still alive, don't lie!"

Hallosmon said, "Ah, but you see. Seen as Hannah took control and gave you Masinmon, she sealed her own fate! She killed herself! Just to give you Masinmon!" I gasped! No! Hannah! She couldn't be dead! Were we too late!!? I didn't realise a tear and fallen down my face.

Hallosmon said, "Don't worry little boy, no need to cry, I can take you to your sweet Hannah in just a few short painful minutes! This will only take a minute, that is if you co-operate!" I was about to agree when suddenly Masinmon's voice filled my head.

(_Masinmon- _Kouji)

_Kouji! You must turn into me! Without you, I can't do anything to stop her! And all the other elemental guardians would become useless! _

But I just don't see any point in it! Hannah's gone!

_No she's not! She's still alive! Just the process has sped up. She has only two days now!! That's why we must stop Hallosmon now, before it goes over the period! If it's really close to the time, she'll remain alive, but something will be wrong with her, like she won't be able to walk or stand. We must beat Hallosmon now!_

_Thanks Masinmon! You're a true guardian!_

_(Kouji's P.O.V.) _

_I woke up out of the dream with Masinmon and gasped to see Hallosmon standing before me, with a knife! _

_I heard Takuya yell, "Kouji! Look out!"_

_Kouichi yelled, "Kouji! Get out of there!" I growled. Hallosmon gasped._

_I said, "You no good liar!" Then I screamed and turned into Masinmon. _

_Hallosmon covered her eyes and asked, "No! How did he find out!?" _

_Masinmon said, "That is something you'll never know. It's called friendship and guardianship! But I wouldn't expect you to know what that feels like, because you are an evil guardian. You have no right to call yourself the elemental guardian of the sun!! But I shall free you from your evil grip, so you can become the pure sun guardian I remember from so long ago! And you can become friends with Hannah, and become her true guardian. I feel so sorry for Hannah to get stuck with you as her guardian, because you don't let her get out. She was stuck with the evil guardian as her elemental guardian. I shall destroy the evil that lies in you heart, then you can become one with Hannah, but not the become one you wish to do. You wish to destroy her, yet take her body for yourself. You shall share her body, while trying to protect her. Now, Go away all evil within this evil heart!" \_

_Masinmon held his sword up and it shone down a beautiful white. Hallosmon screamed and covered her eyes. Masinmon pulled down his sword and slashed Hallosmon across the side. She shrieked in pain and darted upwards. Masinmon growled and jumped up after her! _

_Takuya was looking at his detector and was thinking heavily. Suddenly the elemental guardian's voices were heard by everyone. _

_One was Takuya's. He said, "Takuya! Everyone! You must change into us! Masinmon cannot do it alone! Please help our friend!"_

_Zoe's said, "We need your help! And that can only be accomplished by you guys!!"_

_JP's said, "We need to work together to succeed."_

_Tommy's said, "All for one and one for all!"_

_Kouichi's said, "Masinmon needs our help!"_

_Abigail's said, "And we can't do a thing without you guys!"_

_Bastion's said, "We are the guardians that you have inherited, and we do our best to protect you guys!"_

_Polly's said, "You need to forget about your detectors and just use the power in your hearts to change into us! Let us take over, and we'll risk all our powers to protect you!" _

_Suddenly Amy added, "We can all become one as well! But I am the key! Guardian evolve you guys! Now!!" They all nodded and guardian evolved! They jumped up after Masinmon and Hallosmon. Amy waved them good bye and good luck from the bottom floor. _

_Masinmon darted at Hallosmon, she darted at Masinmon. They collided. Masinmon growled as the other guardians appeared. Volomon (Takuya) nodded to the others._

_Volomon yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Juminmon (JP) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Breezemon (Zoe) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Piercemon (Tommy) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Warpmon (Kouichi yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Treemon (Abigail) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Galaxymon (Bastion) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Liquidmon (Polly) yelled, "Fallosmon!!"_

_Masinmon finally yelled, "Fallosmon! Become the key! And help us stop Hallosmon!!!!!"_

_Amy who was on the bottom floor, gasped and ran forth to the light that was engulfing the castle._

_She yelled, "Fallosmon!! Come forth!!" The light surrounded Amy and she gradually disappeared. _

_The elemental guardians watched as light began the appear between Masinmon and Hallosmon. The light bubble burst and there was Amy, but when she opened her eyes, her eyes were pitch black, with a red core. She had black lipstick and red earrings._

_She yelled, "Fallosmon here! Combination attack!! Combine Elemental guardians bar Masinmon! Transferring powers now!!" The light surrounded her and then Volomon, Juminmon, Breezemon, Piercemon, Warpmon, Treemon, Galaxymon and Liquidmon disappeared into the light bubble. Then the light flashed onto Masinmon. He held his hand in front of Hallosmon and white flames began to appear. In the speed of light, they flew onto Hallosmon. She screamed in agony. Then her data appeared. Masinmon scanned it then Hallosmon fell to the ground, unconscious. She had been purified. The others fell out of the light bubble, then the light disappeared and Amy was back to her normal self. But the planet had not changed at all. Something was wrong! Masinmon ignored this fact and bent down to pick up Hallosmon. Hallosmon slowly woke up and smiled at Masinmon. She closed her eyes and then when they opened, there were beautiful hazel gold eyes staring up at Masinmon. Masinmon closed his eyes and then from pale red, they went to blue. _

_I looked at Hannah, who was smiling at me. I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She slowly started to kiss me back. This was my first kiss. When we broke apart, Hannah slowly mouthed something._

_She whispered in my ear, "I love you Kouji! I didn't get the chance to tell you before!" _

_I smiled and whispered, "I love you too Hannah! I'm sure this has been a long wait, but you're finally free. Is that all the evil here!?" Hannah shook her head._

_She said, "Monique! We've still got to beat him. He's the one that turned me into Hallosmon. He received all the data I collected as Hallosmon. That's why nothings changing!" _

_I smiled and said, "But at least you're back." _

_Hannah said, "Thank you Kouji! Everyone!" They all smiled and then ran forward. There was one tiny little detail you should know about first. Hannah still had her red eye shadow and lipstick and her dress was black with red hems. He knee high stocking was red know, her shoes are black. The ribbon on her neck and leg are black and her earring is now black with red dots. Her gloves are red as well. I guess she'll always contain a bit of the evil Hallosmon's looks. But the point was that she was here, and she was safe!_


	13. Find or be Found

I'm listening to Angels by Within Temptation

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 13

Find or be Found

(Hanna's P.O.V.)

I stood and ran to Amy and Polly. Polly and Amy ran to me and we had one big happy family hug. We were so happy that we started crying. Tears ran down my eyes. I looked at Polly. She gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen her give. Polly's not acquainted when it comes to smiles. She usually smirks instead. Amy was giving me the biggest grin on her face, as far as it would allow her. I smiled and winked at them. I turned to face everyone and gasped to see two new members and Kouichi. I walked forward to them.

I said, "Hello! And who may you two be?"

The girl said, "I'm Abigail and this is my little brother Bastion." Bastion gave me a big grin. I smiled at them.

I said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hannah. You guys are elemental guardians too?" Abigail nodded.

Bastion said, "I'm the elemental guardian of space and sis here is the elemental guardian of woods or nature. Are you really the elemental guardian of the sun?" I nodded. I turned to face Kouji. He walked forward to me, but the moment his hand came into contact with mine, a blue flame appeared, knocking them apart and sending us to different ends of the room. I crashed against the wall and let a yelp of pain. I looked forward to see a huge digimon, that looked an awful like Cherubimon. I gasped as the memories of me bringing Cherubimon back to life, then making him evil came back to me.

I stood and yelled, "Cherubimon!!" Cherubimon looked at me.

He said, "Master, or at least you were my master. Now I'm your master, and if you refuse to serve me, I'll destroy you!" Then he grabbed me with his giant hand. I squirmed trying to get out.

I yelled, "Did you forget the dedication you showed against the evil before?! You said I was the digital Goddess! Please unhand me!!" Cherubimon chuckled.

He said, "You are the Digital Goddess. But I will not let you get away. I'll destroy you!"

(_Hallosmon -_ Hannah)

_Hannah! It's me, but I'm purified! You must turn into me!! You want to get out of this alive don't you?! You want to hold Kouji again?! Then let me take over!!_

But you'll take over and never let me get back again!

_No I won't! Didn't you listen to me before?! I've been purified! I'm good!! Please hurry!!_

_Okay!!_

_(Hannah's P.O.V.)_

_I closed my eyes and when they opened, they were red. Hallosmon was back in business. She reached down to her sock and pulled out a blade. She swooped it down on Cherubimon's hand. Cherubimon jumped back, yelping in pain. Hallosmon growled with no expression on her face, only the slightest touch of anger. She jumped at Cherubimon and sliced him again! Cherubimon held out his hand._

_He yelled, "Lightning Spear!!" Hallosmon dodged as Cherubimon threw his Lightning Spear to her. Cherubimon suddenly picked Kouji up making Hallosmon gasp! _

_Hallosmon yelled, "Cherubimon! This is between you and me, now put the boy down!!"_

_Cherubimon chuckled and said, "I've got an idea, you for the boy!"_

_Hallosmon yelled, "I've got a better idea! Kouji! Turn into Masinmon!!" Kouji closed his eyes, then when they opened they were red. He was Masinmon. He grabbed his blade and sliced Cherubimon. Masinmon landed beside Hallosmon. _

_Hallosmon said, "Masinmon, Combination attack?!" Masinmon looked at her. He gave a thumbs up!_

_Hallosmon yelled, "Fallosmon!! Come forth!!" Amy ran into the light again. She appeared as Fallosmon again. Takuya and the others let the power of the guardians take over them, then they combined with Fallosmon, who sent the power to Masinmon and Hallosmon. Masinmon and Hallosmon joined hands. They closed their eyes. They shot their eyes open then jumped apart heading straight to Cherubimon. _

_Hallosmon and Masinmon sliced one end of Cherubimon, causing him to shriek in pain. His fractal code appeared, and because it was so big, Masinmon and Hallosmon took it. The light around Fallosmon disappeared and everyone was themselves and then Hallosmon closed her eyes. She opened them to being me again. Masinmon closed his and re-opened them to be Kouji again. I ran to Kouji hugging him from behind. _

_I yelled, "Kouji!! Are you okay!?"_

_Kouji replied, "I'm okay. Let's hope the next battle isn't for a while, I'm starting to get sore from all this fighting." I giggled, that was my Kouji!_

_SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AGAIN! BUT IT HAS TO BE SHORT, THE NEXT IDEA IS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE BE PATIENT!! ALSO PLEASE COMMENT AND RATE!!_


	14. Goofstaff Again!

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 14

Goofstaff again!!

It's been a couple days since our last battle. We've spent those few days relaxing at the castle, or the remains of the castle, refreshing ourselves, and resting, saving our energy. Takuya and Kouji had a huge fight though. Takuya wanted to go yesterday, but Kouji said that we should stay one more day. I know!! Typical boys!! Aw well, can't live with them yet you can't live without them!! It's practically a no-win situation. Polly then decided she was going to have a chat with Kouichi. Honestly, I think the two of them are getting close. My twin sister with my boy friends twin brother. Scary!! But hey, twins usually fall for twins!! Not that it happens all the time! It's just common. I saw Abigail talking with JP and I also saw Amy talking to Tommy. Bastion was busy talking to Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon. As for Zoe, usual, she was talking with Takuya, calling him a knuckle head. And me, I was talking with my sweet Kouji. Telling him how much I loved him and how sorry I was for what had happened. He kept saying it was alright, but I still felt guilty.

It was our final day for staying at the castle. I walked to the gate with a backpack filled with little snacks for us to eat on the way. It was going to be a long trip to Monique's castle,

(Just to let you people that have decided to skip the beginning, Monique is a boy, pronounced, Mon-ee-qu. Now please go to the beginning, because the beginning explains the whole story and I do not want people asking, "What is Hallosmon? Who is Abigail?" Go to the beginning and read every line and every word. It explains everything!! Sorry to those who had to read that that actually read the beginning and on.)

I turned around and smiled as Kouji walked nearby me. Suddenly there was a yell from the castle door. We all twirled to see Takuya, as usual, running for his life from a giant digimon. Another Greymon was after us again. The first one had been sent by me, this one was probably sent by Monique. I growled and got myself ready.

I yelled, "Ready Kouji!!?" Kouji got himself ready too.

He yelled, "You bet!!" Then we closed our eyes, feeling the elemental guardians of the sun and the moon take over us. We opened our eyes to a blood red colour. My eyes shone a bright orangey yellow light, while Kouji's shone a pale blue white light. We were Hallosmon and Masinmon. Hallosmon grabbed her sword and jumped at the Greymon, however this Greymon had really good eye sight. He saw Hallosmon and instantly reacted, by swishing his giant jaw, knocking her into the castle. She let a huge OOF escape her lips. Masinmon growled and dashed at Greymon from underneath, however, Greymon stomped on him with his giant foot. Masinmon let a yelp of pan escape him mouth. Hallosmon was angry now. Flames surrounded her as she jumped at Greymon. Greymon looked up at her, then opened his mouth wide.

He yelled, "Pepper Bombs!!" Then he shot fire balls at Hallosmon. They hit her but she kept going. Her flames had grown stronger, making her speed to Greymon faster. Greymon gasped and let a roar of fear fill the air. Hallosmon got her blade ready, then prepared for the attack. Masinmon has managed to escape, then was over with his friends, knowing there was nothing he could do. Hallosmon landed on Greymon, then slashed her sword down into his head. Greymon screamed and roared in agony. Hallosmon jumped off and grabbed her detector. She scanned the data then twirled around startled as she heard something. There was the sound of clapping hands. A man stepped out of the shadows. Hallosmon gasped as the memory of him came into her mind. Goofstaff!! She got her blade ready and growled. Goofstaff chuckled.

He said, "Very well done! I'm impressed you got Hallosmon back to good. Monique will be most pleased. It shows your strong, stronger than we ever thought. We knew you'd be strong, but never this strong. You've gone past our estimations. Well done!!" Hallosmon growled.

She yelled, "Goofstaff! What do you want?!" Goofstaff cackled maniacally.

He answered, "Monique sent me here to test you. I must say, he will be pleased, ever so pleased. You might get a special visit from him. Although, get this clear. You'll never defeat Monique. Never! Because he's a demon guardian. And demon guardians don't die. Ever wondered why when you saw him, his eyes glowed a bright red? Those were the eyes of the demon." Hallosmon nodded, understanding. Goofstaff walked closer.

Hallosmon gasped yelling, "No!! Don't come any closer!! Back away!! Or else I'll kill you!!" Goofstaff chuckled.

He said, "Is this because you're scared?" Hallosmon shook her head furiously.

She answered, "It's called giving you a chance to save yourself." Goofstaff laughed again. Hallosmon was getting sick of that laugh, in fact, she was getting sick of all of this!! This had to end! Now!! She closed her eyes, concentrating. Then she burst her eyes open and lunged at Goofstaff. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. Goofstaff however was fully prepared for the attack and swung a high kick at Hallosmon jaw. Bulls eye! He got her smack underneath the jaw. Hallosmon landed on a crumpled heap on the floor. Goofstaff walked closer to her steadily breathing body. Hallosmon squinted an eye open, but just barely. Everything was a huge blur. Goofstaff grabbed her by her hair. Hallosmon let out a little yelp in pain. She was still trying to get her breathe back. Goofstaff turned his head angrily at the woods.

A huge pack of Garururmon appeared. He threw Hallosmon at the lead Garururmon. He got her then placed her on his back. The others grabbed rope with their giant mouths and wrapped her so she wouldn't fall off or escape. All the gang could do was watch in horror. Because they were greatly outnumbered. The lead Garururmon howled and then the pack ran off probably carrying Hallosmon/Hannah to her doom. Once they were gone Masinmon finally realised what had happened. He ran at Goofstaff with all his power and furry behind him, then attempted to attack him. Goofstaff however was well prepared and blocked the attack. Masinmon couldn't move. Goofstaff chuckled.

He said, "You know, for Hannah's boy friend, you can't protect her very well, huh, can you?" Masinmon filled with furry and rage! He grabbed his smaller blade with his free hand and attacked. However Goofstaff dodged and knocked Masinmon to the ground.

He said, "What good are you if you can't protect one silly little girl. Aw well, you won't have to worry about her any more. We'll take _good care of her. Unlike you!" and he walked away laughing hysterically. Masinmon grunted as he sat up. He closed his eyes and went back to Kouji. Kouichi saw how upset he was and ran to his twin brother. He bent to Kouji's level and put a hand on his shoulder._

_(Kouji's P.O.V.)_

_I felt like crap, and that's an understatement. I let them get Hannah, then they're going to something terrible to her!! I couldn't live with myself if they tortured her. I felt something went go down my cheeks. Oh no!! I'm crying!! Can't cry! This won't help!! I can't stop the tears!! I grit my teeth together and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Suddenly I tasted blood. I'd bit my lip open. I looked up. I saw Kouichi's eyes looking at me with concern. I felt it coming, the big throb in my throat. I sniffled. Kouichi suddenly pulled me into a brotherly hug and that was when I snapped. I started crying, grabbing onto Kouichi's jacket making his shirt wet. _

_Kouichi was stroking my hair and whispering, "Sh. It's okay. There's no need to cry, we'll get her back." I sniffled again._

_I said, "b-but I-I I'm th-the re-reason w-why sh-she's g-gone! I-I c-could o-of st-stopped th-them f-from t-taking h-her!!" and I started crying more. Kouichi's eyes softened more and started patting my back to comfort me. I'm glad I had a brother to take care of me, I doubt I could see Takuya, my best buddy, doing this. Everyone would get the completely wrong idea. That was a funny thought, but I was too upset to laugh. Hannah was gone, and it was all my fault!!_

_(Hannah's P.O.V)_

_I woke up in darkness. I felt something furry by my side. I jumped awake to see myself stuck under a huge Garurumon. It appears he had fallen asleep while guarding me. Maybe this was my chance to escape. I desperately tried to wiggle my way out but it was really hard because this Garurumon weighed over a hundred tonnes, well least it felt like a hundred tonnes. And that was a huge understatement. I managed to sneak out and started trying to find the exit. It was just too dark. Suddenly light was shone into the room, and I finally realised it was cave. I ran to the exit, thinking my friends had finally found me. I gasped in horror at who was really at the door. It was Goofstaff. He chuckled in his usual way._

_He asked, "Planning on escaping did we?" Suddenly the Garurumon woke up snarling and lunged at me, but I couldn't bring myself to face him. He bit his sharp fangs right into my back, between the shoulder and the neck. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, bleeding badly. Goofstaff laughed when suddenly I heard a hissing voice._

_He said, "Goofstaff!! I gave you specific orders not to hurt her!! And yet you disobey me!! You no longer have any use now to me anyway!!" I grunted and looked up to see Monique at the exit and Goofstaff looking at him terrified. Monique raised his hand and the held it at Goofstaff. He closed his fist. I saw Goofstaff's eyes widen. When Monique released his grip Goofstaff fell to the floor dead. I was quivering in fright, but refused to scream. Monique walked to me. _

_He bent to my level and said, "Sorry about that, here." His hand started glowing and my wound healed. I was totally confused now. He was the bad guy, yet he had just killed his own soldier for me, he apologised and then he healed my wound. I looked at him. He smirked, I gasped, then, it came, the scream!!_

_CLIFF HANGER!! HAVE TO CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE UP SOON!!_


	15. Imperfection

The song I'm actually listening to is Imperfection by Skillet. Weird huh? I honestly didn't think the story would get this far, and I didn't think anyone would rate or comment or add me or my story to their favourites. Thanks guys, this is my forth story, yet it's the first to get these reviews and stuff. Read A Quest For Love, it's sort of based on the same thing with the digimon frontier gang as well. You don't know how much these reviews and stuff mean to me. So please, who ever reads this, please rate and comment. Don't be a stranger. All reviews will get special care, and I appreciate people telling me how I can improve. The only review I have gotten so far, has been an improvement review. And to me, that means that they liked my story a lot, and telling me how I can improve it a lot. So please guys, don't be a stranger!!

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 15

Imperfection

Monique suddenly smirked at my scream and muffled it with his hand, in fact, his hand covered all my face. I couldn't breathe, but he loosened his grip, allowing me to breathe. Then he picked me up, like when Takuya told me ShadowSeraphimon did to him in Sakakumon. He threw me against the wall. I screamed in pain and then held myself up against the wall. I was quivering in fright. Then I remembered something long ago from the past. When I was about 20 or 21 I remember myself raising a little boy, called Monique. I gasped as he came into my mind.

I gulped and said, "Monique, remember back to when you were just a little boy, you were raised by a lady with long brown hair and gold hazel eyes. Remember?" Monique gave me a startled look.

He said, "Yeah?"

I continued, "That was me!! I raised you as a little boy, remember, you were my cute son!" Monique looked even more startled. He said, "Mom?!" I nodded. He walked to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back when suddenly I noticed he was grunting in pain. I pulled away and noticed his shirt was starting to tear from his muscles. I gasped as his skin started to turn black, death black, and his eyes were turning bright red. He gained black horns and he gained a pair of big black demon wings. I gasped and backed up against the wall. Then Monique collapsed. I fell to the ground and picked up my detector and started trying to get in contact.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I was just starting to settle down and we were going to head on and try to find Hannah. Suddenly my detector started beeping. I picked it up out of my pocket. Hannah's symbol appeared on the little screen of my detector.

I yelled, "Guys, Hannah's gotten in contact with us!!" They crowded the detector.

Hannah yelled, "Guys!! Help!! Monique's fully transformed into a demon, and he's impossible to stop!! *Scream* Monique!! It's me, your mother from the past, remember!!? Calm down!! Please!! No!! Don't!! *Screams in pain* Hurry!! I'm in a cave! That's all I know!! Hurry!! *Screams as detector turns off.*" I couldn't say a word and fell to my knees, Hannah was in a cave and Monique was probably tearing her to shreds. I deleted that thought and picked myself up.

I yelled, "All we have to do is look at every cave until we hear one with noises of screaming and the exit is blocked. We have to try and find it before it's too late for Hannah!" They all agreed with me and we decided to take off. Suddenly I noticed Polly and Amy looking at the ground sadly.

I walked to them and asked, "What's wrong?" Polly looked at me.

She said, "I'm just sad that Hannah always seems to be the one in trouble. I wish, just once, that I would be the one in danger, and my twin sister Hannah, be the one that's safe. Just once!" Suddenly it hit me, twins!!

I grabbed Polly's shoulder quickly and said, "Maybe you can save her!! You're her twin, right, identical twin! You can sense different things, and sense where the other one is, right?!" Polly gave me an astonished look.

She said, "Yeah, I forgot about that. When Hannah was talking to us and she said she was in a cave, a mental picture of the outside came into my mind, like she was showing me."

I said, "Well then!! Lead the way!!" Polly smiled and ran in front of Takuya and the gang, leading us to where Hannah had showed her they were. I was going to save her after all.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I hit my head against the wall really hard. I picked myself up and leaned myself against the wall. I was in never ending pain and I had tears in my suit. My face was scratched like nothing I had ever experienced. I fell to my knees and then I lay completely on the ground. This was it. I was going to die, maybe I wasn't supposed to be the digital goddess after all. Maybe I'm not worthy of Hallosmon. I let her get defeated. I was drowning in my imperfection. Suddenly it hit me, maybe Monique would recognise me more if I actually turned into the 20, 21 year old me. I stood using all my strength, then I felt my body morph. I felt my waves in my hair flow to straight, my suit changed to a black top and brown long skirt. My make-up slowly faded away and I was in my first form. Monique gave me a shocked face.

He asked, "Mom?" I nodded and held my hands in a hug pose. Monique looked like he didn't know what to do. He growled and scratched my face again. I still had my hands in the hug pose. Monique continued scratching me and I still had my hands in a hug pose. I didn't even flinch or grunt or scream. I just remained there like a statue until Monique finally saw what I was trying to show him. He slowly walked closer to me, until he embraced me in a hug.

He whispered, "I've been wanting to call you mom for a very long time. Now I finally can, mom!" I smiled and then felt him morph back to normal. He collapsed into my arms and I held him in a very tight hug. Suddenly the exit was blown open. I grabbed my son and protected him from the flying debris. I looked up to see not Kouji, Takuya or the others, but Lucemon. I gasped as he walked forward. Monique woke up and stood in front of me protectively.

He yelled, "Stay away from my mother!! I won't let you Lucemon!! You'd have to kill me!!" I gasped and grabbed his waist from behind.

I screamed out, "No!! It's way to dangerous to face Lucemon alone!! And I don't want to loose my son again!! Please!! Don't!!" Monique growled and then turned around, backing m up against the wall.

He said, "Please mother, I want to protect you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Stay here and try not to get in the way." I was too shocked and upset to answer. Monique faced Lucemon off. Lucemon held his hand out and sent a mental wave across at him. Monique screamed as he fell to the ground in agony. I gasped and ran to him.

I grabbed his arm screaming, "Monique! Monique! Monique!! No!! Don't give up like this!! Wake up!!" Then I saw Lucemon's shadow standing over mine. I turned to face him and screamed at the top of my lungs! Everything went black.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I ran after Polly as she led us to Hannah. Polly stopped suddenly at the exit of the woods and we all heard an ear piercing scream. I recognised that scream anywhere. We were too late to save Hannah. I ran to where the scream was coming from and half way I saw Lucemon walk out with a woman with long dark brown hair and a black top and brown skirt over his shoulder. I stopped dead in my tracks. Was that Hannah? I remembered when Hannah had told me about her other forms and I ran after Lucemon. Hannah was staring to wake up. She saw me running after Lucemon and her. She gasped.

She yelled, "Check on Monique!! He's my baby boy!! Please!! He's my son!! Lucemon did something to him!! Please!! I'll be fine!! Just help him!!" I stopped when Hannah had asked me that. Monique? Her baby boy? Was Monique Hannah's baby when she was that age? I decided to do what she asked and turned around for the cave. I entered the cave and saw Monique sprawled across the floor, grunting in agony. I ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He woke up I a start and asked, "Where is mom?! Is she alright?! Did Lucemon hurt her?! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!!" but he was cut off my an enraging pain inside him. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain. I grabbed him in a hug, which was rather stupid of me, but if he was Hannah's baby boy, he was like my son too. Monique was quivering in pain, and I could feel every bit of his pain, even though he wasn't technically my son. He still felt like a son to me. Monique started settling down when Takuya and the others walked in. They saw us and they were gob smacked.

Takuya walked closer and asked, "Kouji? What are you doing?"

I sighed and answered, "Monique is Hannah's son. I can't help it, but he feels like a son to me. He was in pain from Lucemon so I did what every father would of done. Hannah has had many forms. In her first, she raised Monique from a baby." Everyone of them nodded and then Monique stood suddenly. He held a hand out to help me up. I accepted and he sighed.

He asked, "Where is mother anyway?" There was that question! I looked at my shoes.

I answered, "She wanted me to come and check up on you rather than save her. She said she could handle Lucemon and told me to come make sure you were okay. I'm sorry Monique." Monique nodded.

He said, "hat sounds like something she'd do, to me. She's always been like that, put others before herself. She's always been like that, in fact, that's her greatest weakness. She doesn't care about herself, and she doesn't do anything for herself. Everything she does, she does for other people. Sometimes even complete strangers. And she never runs away. However she doubts, quite a lot actually. I don't know why, but she keeps thinking she's not good enough to do anything. It's really frustrating sometimes. I heard her thoughts before I nearly killed her. She was thinking that she wasn't worthy to hold Hallosmon in her power, she thought she wasn't worthy to be the digital goddess and she wasn't worthy of your love as well. She thought she had let everyone down by letting Hallosmon get defeated."


	16. Imperfection part 2

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 16

Imperfection part 2

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I woke up in darkness. I was a little confused as to where I was. But then the memories of the past day flashed into my head and I put my face to my knees and cried. I just wanted to spend some time away from all this. I needed a vacation. I suddenly remembered a song my mother sung to me when I was doubting myself. She used to sing to me Imperfection by Skillet. I quietly sung the lyrics to myself.

You're worth so muchIt'll never be enoughTo see what you have to giveHow beautiful you areYet seem so far from everythingYou're wanting to beYou're wanting to beTears falling down againTears falling downYou fall to your kneesYou beg, you pleadCan I be somebody elseFor all the times I hate myself?Your failures devour your heartIn every hour, you're drowningIn your imperfectionYou mean so muchThat heaven would touchThe face of humankind for youHow special you areRevel in your dayYou're fearfully and wonderfully madeYou're wonderfully madeTears falling down againCome let the healing beginYou fall to your kneesYou beg, you pleadCan I be somebody elseFor all the times I hate myself?Your failures devour your heartIn every hour, you're drowningIn your imperfectionYou're worth so muchSo easily crushedWanna be like everyone elseNo one escapesEvery breath we takeDealing with our own skeletons, skeletonsYou fall to your kneesYou beg, you pleadCan I be somebody elseFor all the times I hate myself?Your failures devour your heartIn every hour, you're drowningIn your imperfectionWon't you believe, yeahWon't you believe, yeahAll the things I see in youYou're not the only oneYou're not the only oneDrowning in imperfection

Once I was done singing the song to myself, I had gotten past the tears and was beginning to feel better. Even though my mother was long gone, or at least my birth mother was, I still had my adopted mother. A tiny tears fell down my face as I thanked my mother for all she did for me when I was a little girl. All my mothers. Thank you! I was still in my 20, 21 year old form. I thought about how Monique was doing. How was he going with Kouji? Was Kouji even helping him? Suddenly light burst into the room and I hid my eyes from the intense light. I looked up to see Lucemon. He smirked to himself.

He said, "Don't worry about your friends, boy friend, son and sisters, they're already all dead." I gasped! My eyes widened in shock and fear. It felt like they were going to burst out of my head. Kouji? Takuya? Zoe? Polly? Amy? Everyone? All dead? No!!

I shook my head like a mad man and screamed, "NO!! THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!! I WOULD FEEL IT IF THEY WERE DEAD!!! THEY'RE A PART OF ME!! I CAN SENSE WHEN THEY'RE GONE!! AND THEY AREN'T!! SO, SO STOP LYING!!!" I felt the tears coming to my eyes again. This time, it wasn't about me, it about them. Lucemon smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

He said, "Believe what you want, but the truth is what I just told you." Before he closed the door leaving me in darkness again I quickly took in my surroundings. I was in a small jail cell, like what they used to use in the olden days. I was surrounded by metal bars and around the room were skeletons. The walls were made of rock and mud moulded into walls. Then everything went black. I sighed and laid down. I felt a hand land on mine and I practically screamed. I jumped and nearly hit my head on the bar roof. I used my fire power and created a small flame on my hand. A warm glow filled the room. I gasped to see a poor little girl lying in the corner, in rags, with bright red hair and green eyes. She was about Amy's age, maybe younger. She looked like she'd been in here for ages, with little food and water. She was skinny and looked very pale. She was frightened.

I bent to her level and asked, "Are, are you okay little girl? I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Hannah, can you tell me your name?" The little girl crawled to me and hugged me gently.

She asked, "Are you my mama?" I smiled, then thinking of how I raised Monique I slowly nodded.

I said, "I'm not your real mama, but I'll try and replace her if you want." The little girl nodded and she hugged me with tears in her eyes.

We spent some time talking and getting to know each other. I told her that if she wanted a dada too, Kouji would gladly be that person and I also said I'd introduce her to him and all my friends too. Including Aunty Polly, Aunty Amy, Cousin Zoe, Cousin Takuya, Uncle Kouichi, maybe Uncle Tommy, Cousin JP and Cousin Bastion. I learned that her name was Riku. She didn't have a last name, because she couldn't remember it. I told her she could have my last name as well. Making her Riku Keranna. She liked the sound of that and finally gave me a hug just before Lucemon appeared and tried to take me to my doom.

Riku screamed out, "MAMA!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY MAMA!!??" Lucemon gave a confused look.

He said, "She's not you mama!"

I corrected, Actually, I am her mama now!! Now if you take me anywhere, you take her as well!! Now let me go!!" I struggled out of his grip and he sent a mental wave over to Riku. Having a mother's instinct, I ran over to her and jumped in front. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Riku yelled, "Mama! Mama! Please wake up!!" I grunted and slowly sat up. I pulled Riku into a hug.

I whispered, "I have to go for a few minutes okay sweetie? I'll be here in a few minutes, and we'll break out of this joint okay. I have to go or he'll keep trying to hurt you. I promise I'll be back! I promise!" Riku nodded and I smiled. I turned and walked to Lucemon and I followed him outside the jail cell. I followed Lucemon but while I was following him, I had secretly transformed into Hallosmon. She grinned in a sort of evil way. But hey, if you were going to kick some evil kids butt, wouldn't you be smirking evilly too?

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

We were following Polly to where she said Hannah was. We burst into a building that had stairs that led down to a passageway. We ran down the stairs and burst open the door at the end. We saw a frightened little girl with red hair and green eyes staring at us.

She grabbed the bars, or at least attempted but was struck because the bars were electric and yelled, "Are you here to save Mama?! Are you guys Kouji, Takuya, Polly, Amy, JP, Kouichi, Tommy, Abigail, Bastion, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon?" We all looked at each other in shock, she knew us.

I walked closer and asked, "Is your 'mama' called Hannah?" The girls face brightened.

She answered, "Yep! Lucemon took her and he said he was taking her to her doom! But she promised she'd come back and rescue me from here!! Please help Mama!!" I looked at them and they nodded. We ran up the stairs and saw footprints that were unlike any other. They were of someone who was wearing high heels. And those who wore high heels were Polly and Hannah, Polly was with us, so it had to be Hannah. Polly led us along the footprint path and we burst open a door. We gasped at the sight we saw.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

Hallosmon was kicking Lucemon's but when the door burst open and she saw the gang. She saw Kouji's relieved and smiling face. Hallosmon finished off the job and scanned his data. She turned back into me. I ran past everyone and down the passage way. I burst the door open and saw Riku waiting patiently for me. I ran to the bars and tried to grab them but I was blasted back against the wall because of the shock.

Riku screamed, "MAMA!!" Kouji and the others walked into the room and gasped, seeing me slowly grunting, trying to get back up. JP walked forward.

Abigail asked, "What are you doing JP? You'll get hurt!!"

JP answered, "No I won't, I'm the guardian of lightning and thunder, remember?" Abigail nodded. JP turned into Juminmon. He grabbed the bars and neutralised them. He bent them and Riku ran out. She ran to me and grabbed my waist in a hug. I fell to my knees and hugged her back.

I whispered, "See, I told you I'd come back, and that you'd meet everyone, including dada, if he wants to be you dada." I looked at Kouji.

He exclaimed, "You're already mama to this big guy, and he's older than you! Aw well. Welcome to the ever so big family." Riku nodded and ran to him hugging him. She said, "Dada, if you want to know my name, it's Riku, Riku Keranna." Kouji looked at me a little confused.

I said, "I let her have my last name, because she doesn't have one." Riku smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to Kouji.

She pulled all three of us into a hug and said, "Mama, Dada! One big happy family!!" I looked at her and smiled.

I said, "Yes, we're one, big, happy family."

Kouji bent to her level and said, "And I'm glad, that I have two beautiful girls in my family. This little one, and this lovely lady. By the way Hannah, you'd better turn into your 16 year old you. I'm beginning to miss the black dress." I smiled and changed back. I looked at Riku.

I said, "Riku, this is what I really look like, there's no need to be scared or jumpy. This is the real me." Riku smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. I was so glad to have another family member. And I was glad to back with the gang. I was no longer drowning in my imperfection.


	17. the finale?

Digimon Frontier X

Chapter 17

The finale?

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

We all walked out of the palace, one hand in Kouji's. Monique walked behind us, while the rest of the group walked in front of us. Takuya, who was holding Zoe's hand, was taking the lead. JP was walking behind them with his hand in Abigail's. Then there was Bastion with his hand in Riku's. Next was Tommy with his hand in Amy's. Lastly there was Kouichi who was holding Polly's hand. I smiled over to Monique, who's face lit up. Kouji suddenly saw something and snapped to a complete stop. I looked at his face. It was struck with horror. I looked at where he was looking and gasped as everyone else snapped to a stop. Amy turned back to look at me. I gulped and you are not going to believe what we were seeing. 100's and 100's of copies of me and Amy. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. I ran and grabbed Amy's hand, pulling us to the front of the group. Amy and I pulled our most toughest faces. The clones braced themselves for a fight and we braced ourselves.

I yelled, "Now!!" and Amy and I charged at them. They charged at us. This fight went on for quite a while, with me receiving a painful blow to the jaw. Then a blow to the stomach, then to the nose, then one to the back of the head. I fell to the ground in a painful gasp. I still had one more plan up my sleeve. That would be I use my teleporting powers and send everyone else back, with me remaining, to face my death. I know they wouldn't like that plan, but they didn't have any choice in the matter. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain inside me. I jumped up like a rocket and I noticed Amy did the same. I watched her as white light surrounded us. Then when the light faded, I had changed. I had red eyes now with purple hair in a side pony tail, I had a white and red suit on as well. Amy now had long blue hair in a short dark blue and white dress. This was another of our forms? No. This was our new form!! I smirked and jumped at one of them. I kicked and punched and practically destroyed all the me clones, and Amy did the same. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly a woman with pink hair and a yellow and black dress appeared. I gasped and growled in fury. She pulled out a gun. I froze.

She smirked and said, "Bad Hannah!" and she fired, making pain hit my body like lightning. My vision went blurry, then black surrounded the edges, until it was all black.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I screamed out, "Hannah!!!" as she collapsed to the floor. I growled at the woman who had just shot my girlfriend. I turned into Masinmon but before he could attack Takuya signalled him to stop. he gave him a weird look.

He stated, "Look, I know you're upset. We all are, but you need to think first. Look, Hannah is stirring. She's still alive. This is her battle, not ours. Settle down!!" Masinmon changed back to me and I sighed.

(Hannah's P.O.V.)

I saw red, then black, then white, then nothing at all. Suddenly a white light shone and I gasped. I saw all the other me's.

The short red haired one smiled at me and said, "Hannah, we all rely on you, the fate of everything relies on you! Are you ready?" I nodded.

The long red haired one said, "That's the spirit! We'll be by your side every step of the way!!" I smiled.

The me with long purple hair said, "Don't forget to attack at the stomach!!"

The dark brown long haired one said, "Once again, the digital world rests in our hands!!" I nodded in acknowledgment.

The one with brown hair and the white and black suit said, "And you will not be alone!!"

The darker old me said, "We're all in this together!!"

Then the me I had previously been finished, "This is it! We must defeat this evil once and for all!!" I nodded. Then I closed my eyes as they all dissolved into me. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor. I stood and red flames surrounded me. I was ready for a fight to the finish. The others gasped and so did the woman. I pulled out my little hand held knife and dashed at her. I struck her with the knife, but she had me in the same position. I gasped then growled, desperately trying not to scream in agony. I clenched my teeth together then one by one, the other me's grabbed the knife and split it into eight with me holding one as well. Then one by one they slashed the woman with the knife. The woman screamed as her knife was pulled out of me, then I took this as my chance and slashed her one last time. The woman burst and all the other me's smiled at me. I walked to them, clutching my wound tightly. I smiled back at them.

I said, "Without you guys, I would have been lost. Thank you!!" They shook their heads.

The one with long purple hair said, "You gave us the strength we needed to beat her. She would of demolished the this world."

The one with long red hair finally finished, "Now, your task is done!! You may return to the digital world, but there's a little problem, Amy won't be able to return. Her body is at the human world, so she'll have to be digitized, then you have to go to the human world a revive her." I gulped then nodded. The old me came and held my hand. Then we switched places. I looked at the me I had just been. The one with the short purple side pony tail, and she smiled.

She said, "You need your parents to recognise you, don't you. We need to swap places. Now go!!"

Zoe asked, "But how do we do that?" I cracked up laughing.

Takuya growled and asked, "Why are you laughing at Zoe's reasonable question?"

I stopped and answered, "I wasn't laughing at her question Takuya, I was laughing because she forgot about my special ability. I can teleport?! Ring a bell?" Everyone calmed down a bit. They moved closer to me then I turned to face Amy. I sighed and then looked at my shoes.

Amy said, "It's okay sister, do it! It's the only way!!" I sighed and looked up.

I looked into her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Amy." then I attacked her. Everyone gasped. Her code disappeared. I fell to my knees and screamed, "I'm sorry!!" I stood and wiped my tears away. I held my hand up to the sky and all the code I had collected left and rebuilt the galaxies. Kouji held his hand up and all the code he had collected flew back. Everyone did that then they grabbed a hold of me and then I closed my eyes, imagining the hospital. I opened my eyes and there we were. I ran through the doors and found Amy sitting in a seat drinking some nice hot chocolate. I smiled and sat next to her. This was the end. This was end of an extraordinary adventure!! No wait!! There's more!!

_A week later…_

_I walked into the restaurant to find Kouji sitting at a table. He saw me and a blush crept across his face. I walked around the corner and turned to face him. _

_I smiled and said, "Hey!!" He smiled and waved hi._

_I sat down and asked, "What's on the menu?" Kouji shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. Just another date, completely silent!! Boy was I in for another adventure, just ordinary life with Kouji Minamoto as my boyfriend was practically harder than fighting that girl in the new world. Suddenly Kouji had jumped across his edge of the table and was kissing me! I blushed a bright crimson red and then that was it. That was the end of my digital adventure! Hope you enjoyed it!!_

_Don't worry!! A new season of digimon Frontier X will be coming out soon!! But only if I get another 10 more reviews!! So please, if you liked this story, review please for the series to continue!!_


End file.
